


Perdus dans l'espace

by Noxae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ce serait presque du Pre-Slash si mes persos n'étaient pas aussi idiots, Other, POV First Person, Space Opera, Un narrateur qui ne sait pas quand se taire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxae/pseuds/Noxae
Summary: "Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu ma planète se faire anéantir par un astéroïde..." Le jour où tout a basculé dans la vie de Nathan, et l'histoire de la survie d'un peuple en quête d'une terre nouvelle.





	1. I

Les sirènes hurlent sans discontinuer.

Déjà deux heures que ce bruit infernal me vrille les oreilles. Par défi, je fais vrombir le moteur de ma moto en réponse. C'est à peine si je l'entends, recouvert comme il l'est par le vacarme. Réveillé à l'aube par ce tue-tête lancinant après seulement deux petites heures de sommeil, je suis d'une humeur exécrable. Mais je suppose que c'est le cas de tout le monde, étant donné que la fin du monde approche.

Je lève la tête au ciel, contemple son bleu pur et sa ribambelle de petits nuages cotonneux. Il a l'air si paisible comme ça. Si tranquille. Comment imaginer que dans quelques heures, il se teintera de rouge pour nous apporter la mort ? Et pourtant... Quelque part, là-haut, l'astéroïde HM-81087 file vers notre planète, avec laquelle il a rendez-vous pour un jeu de billard à l'échelle cosmique. Un jeu auquel nous ne survivrons pas.

Soudain, un flash de couleur rose à l'extrême périphérie de ma vision. Fugace, mais bien réel. Ma réaction n'est que pur réflexe. Je freine abruptement. Gémissement mécanique. Trop tard. Ma moto se cabre, juste avant de percuter l'homme de plein fouet. Je pars en vol plané.

La rencontre avec le sol est violente. Éclair de douleur, souffle coupé. Je roule sur plusieurs mètres avant que le bord du trottoir n'arrête ma course. Brutalement. Je reste sonné. Le ciel bleu semble me rendre mon regard et se moquer de moi. Mourir dans un accident de moto à quelques heures de la fin du monde, ce serait l'ironie suprême.

Deux grandes inspirations et je me redresse en grimaçant. Mon épaule droite me lance. Je teste prudemment mon autre bras, puis mes jambes. Rien de cassé. Mon blouson rembourré a absorbé le plus gros de l'impact. Ça m'apprendra à conduire sans regarder où je vais.

Je me retourne, cherchant des yeux l'homme que je viens de renverser. Il gît sur la route, à quelques mètres à peine de ma moto. Je m'approche, l'estomac noué en boule. Respire-t-il encore ? Alors que je me penche sur lui pour vérifier, il ouvre les yeux et m'agrippe brutalement au col.

\- L'enfer descend sur nous, prononce-t-il d'une voix rauque. L'enfer... le feu... les flammes...

Son haleine empeste l'alcool.

\- Calmez-vous, dis-je en m'efforçant de prendre un ton rassurant. Je viens de vous renverser, vous êtes sous le choc...

Il éclate d'un rire de dément.

\- Tu vas mourir, me chuchote-il à l'oreille. Nous allons tous mourir.

Il lâche prise et je titube en arrière. Avant que je puisse réagir, il se relève et part en courant, hurlant des paroles incompréhensibles. Je le regarde s'éloigner. Encore un de ces pauvres bougres ayant perdu la tête face à la catastrophe imminente. Quelle pitié...

Je relève ma moto. Le feu avant est complètement défoncé ; des débris de verre jonchent le sol. Peu importe. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais avoir besoin d'éclairage : ce cher MM-81087 frappera avant ce soir. Je remonte sur mon fidèle destrier et repars à travers les rues désertes. Les magasins ont tous été pillés. Devantures fracassées, cageots éventrés et vivres abandonnés sur les trottoir sont autant de signes de l'apocalypse qui nous menace. Des voitures flambent encore ça et là, comme pour témoigner de la violence de la nuit qui vient de s'écouler.

Je suis seul sur la route. Ils se sont tous calfeutrés dans leurs caves ou leurs bunkers personnel, avec leurs réserves d'eau, de nourriture, et leurs kits de survie, ces petites boîtes rouges que tout le monde s'arrachait ces derniers mois. Comme si s'enterrer le plus profond possible était la réponse à la mort qui vient du ciel. Autant creuser sa propre tombe, à mon humble avis. Mais voilà, la nature humaine est ainsi faite que chacun, en son fort intérieur, a l'espoir insensé qu'il survivra. Qu'il n'est pas comme les autres. Que lui, il ne mourra pas.

J'accélère. Le vent me fouette le visage alors que je m'engage sur le rail antigrav. Le hurlement des sirènes s'atténue au fur et à mesure que je m'éloigne de la ville. Quelques secondes encore et il n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, remplacé par le léger bourdonnement du rail. Ma moto file sur les ailes de l'antigrav. Je la pousse dans ses derniers retranchements : deux fois, trois fois la vitesse maximum autorisée. Le paysage autour de moi se réduit à un kaléidoscope de couleurs floues.

L'immense bâtiment gris semble surgir de nulle part. Je ralentis juste à temps et effectue un virage en épingle à cheveux pour emprunter la sortie. Le contact des roues sur le bitume annonce le retour à la route normale. Je débouche sur la plaza aux trois fontaines comme tant de fois auparavant. Là encore, tout est désert. Quelqu'un a abîmé le sigle qui surplombe la plus grande des fontaines, si bien qu'il manque la moitié du S de ACS, mais à part ça, aucun signe d'activité humaine. Pas un chat dans le parking. Je pose ma moto contre un mur.

\- Reste là, ma vieille.

Dans l'ascenseur, j'ôte mon blouson et épingle mon badge sur ma chemise. Les lettres "stagiaire" me narguent dans le miroir, même à l'envers. C'est stupide, vraiment. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de venir ici ? Ai-je vraiment envie de passer le dernier jour qu'il me reste à travailler ? J'effleure du doigt le bouton pour le troisième sous-sol. Appuyer ou ne pas appuyer ?

Une voix mécanique résonne soudain dans l'ascenseur.

\- Nathan. Quelle bonne surprise. Te voir me réchauffe le coeur.

Je lève la tête. L’oeil rouge de la caméra me fixe.

\- Tu es dépourvu de coeur, Zed.

\- Me réchauffe les circuits, alors, corrige l'IA.

L'ascenseur s'enclenche de lui-même. Je ne fais rien pour l'arrêter. Des notes de musique s'élèvent dans la cabine. Je reconnais le début d'une chanson à la mode.

\- "En attendant la fin" ? je remarque. Drôle de choix, Zed.

\- Préférerais-tu que je te chante les premières mesures de "Je suis venu bosser alors que c'est la fin du monde" ?

Malgré moi, je souris. J'ai toujours apprécié l'humour de Zed, et je n'ai jamais encore rencontré une intelligence artificielle qui surpasse sa complexité - et je n'en rencontrerai probablement jamais, vu les quelques heures qu'il me reste à vivre. Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent avec un "ding", mon premier réflexe est de me diriger vers la machine à café. Oh, et puis après tout, pourquoi pas ? Autant en prendre un avec double dose de sucre. Et du lait non écrémé.

\- Tu penses que le professeur voudra un café ? je demande à Zed.

\- Étant donné qu'il n'a rien avalé depuis vingt-quatre heures, je pense qu'il appréciera grandement. Vous autres humains êtes si fragiles. N'est-ce pas ennuyant de devoir constamment subvenir aux besoins de votre corps sous peine de le voir se détériorer ?

Je hausse les épaules en guise de réponse.

\- On fait avec. Et puis, "subvenir aux besoins de notre corps", comme tu dis, c'est parfois très plaisant.

\- Oui, le professeur m'a expliqué le concept du goût.

\- Il n'y a pas que le goût... Ah, zut. Je n'ai plus de monnaie.

Je plonge les mains dans mes poches, en vain. Je suis incapable de dénicher le moindre centime. Mon portefeuille, lui, m'attend sagement sur mon lit, dans mon studio. Quelle tête en l'air je fais.

Sous mes yeux, un gobelet se glisse en place tout seul et commence à se remplir.

\- J'offre le café, m'informe Zed.

\- Tu as le droit de faire ça ? je demande, sceptique.

\- Normalement, non. Mais la venue de l'astéroïde me permet d'outrepasser certaines directives de mon noyau comportemental.

\- Café gratos. La fin du monde a du bon.

Je récupère les gobelets brûlants et pénètre dans la salle des ordinateurs. D'habitude, l'atmosphère y est étouffante, la chaleur émise par les machines se combinant à la chaleur humaine. Aujourd'hui, l'air est presque frais. Et pour cause : la salle est déserte. En lieu et place de l'habituel brouhaha des conversations humaines, il n'y a que le ronronnement des ordinateurs. La lumière vacillante des plafonniers, elle, n'a pas changé. Je scrute la semi pénombre.

\- Professeur ?

\- Ici.

Une tête échevelée apparaît au milieu des ordinateurs. Avec sa barbe de trois jours et ses grosses cernes sous les yeux, le professeur a l'air à deux doigts de s'écrouler. Il n'a qu'une quarantaine d'années, mais en cet instant, il en fait vingt de plus.

\- Café ? je propose.

Il semble considérer mon offre.

\- Je suppose que ça ne peut pas faire de mal, dit-il finalement en acceptant le gobelet d'une main tremblante.

Il boit une gorgée puis me dévisage d'un air réprobateur.

\- Que faites-vous ici, Nathan ? Vous devriez être avec votre famille, comme tous les autres.

\- Je n'ai pas de famille.

\- Ton rythme cardiaque vient de subir une augmentation de 5%, ce qui indique que ce n'est pas entièrement vrai, objecte Zed.

Haussement d'épaules de ma part. C'est à peine un mensonge. Ma mère est morte lorsque j'étais gamin et je n'ai jamais eu de frères et soeurs. Il ne me reste que mon père, que je n'ai pas revu depuis des années. Je doute même qu'il se souvienne de mon prénom.

\- Laisse-le tranquille, va. Chacun est libre de passer sa dernière journée comme il le souhaite. Sa présence ici ne changera pas grand chose.

Cette dernière phrase résume parfaitement l'histoire de ma vie.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide, professeur ?

La question a quitté mes lèvres il y a une seconde et déjà je me rends compte de sa stupidité. Je suis détenteur d'une maîtrise d'astrophysique, mais à côté du professeur Val, je fais figure de nouveau-né. Non content de révolutionner le modèle de l'univers tel que nous le comprenions, il a également écrit des dizaines d'ouvrages de vulgarisation sur divers sujets, donné des centaines de conférences dans les universités les plus prestigieuses de la planète, _et_ a construit Zed durant son temps libre.

\- De l'aide ?

Il se frotte les yeux et réprime un bâillement.

\- Pourquoi pas, pourquoi pas... Prenez une chaise, mon garçon.

Je m'installe face à un ordinateur. Le professeur tapote sur son clavier et des équations apparaissent sur mon écran.

\- Je suis en train de revérifier quelques calculs. Si vous voulez bien m'assister...

\- Bien sûr.

Je me concentre sur les nombres qui figurent sur mon écran. Le temps passe en silence. Des heures et des heures s'écoulent, tandis que je fixe l'écran sans relâche, traquant la moindre erreur. Je n'en trouve aucune, et c'est la faim qui finalement m'oblige à détacher les yeux des équations. Je cligne des paupières. J'ai l'impression de sortir d'une transe. Je m'étire et jette un coup d’oeil à l'horloge. Déjà quatorze heures. Mon estomac s'est mis à gargouiller, histoire de me rappeler que je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin. Non pas que ça ait une importance. Lorsque l'astéroïde entrera dans l'atmosphère de Naeria d'ici une poignée d'heures, avoir le ventre vide sera le cadet de mes soucis.

Le professeur n'a pas bougé ; il fixe toujours son propre écran de ses yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil.

\- Professeur ? je me risque. Ces équations, ça concerne l'astéroïde ? Vous pensez qu'il ne tombera pas dans l'océan Ouestien ?

Il sursaute et se tourne vers moi.

\- Non, non. Pas l'astéroïde.

\- Mais ce sont des calculs de trajectoire...

Nous échangeons un long regard. Un éclair m'électrise la colonne vertébrale alors que la vérité m'apparaît.

\- Il y a un _vaisseau_ ?

Son hochement de tête lent et mesuré me fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Des milliers de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Où ? Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi personne n'est-il au courant ? Et la plus importante : a-t-il déjà décollé ?

\- Le projet a été financé par le gouvernement, ajoute le professeur en guise d'explication.

Ha, le gouvernement. Il y a peu de chance pour qu'ils s'encombrent d'un petit assistant stagiaire tel que moi. L'espoir, ce fol espoir si humain, m'a étreint durant un court moment.

\- Mais aucune des planètes de notre système solaire n'est habitable, j'objecte. Et nous n'avons pas la technologie nécessaire pour fabriquer un vaisseau spatial qui puisse nous emmener jusqu'au prochain...

\- Zed, déclare le professeur d'une voix lasse. Projet Double Étoile. Explicite.

La voix synthétique de l'IA grésille dans les hauts parleurs.

\- Projet Double Étoile. Directeur : professeur Ewan Val. Date de début : 3447. Durée estimée : 20 ans. Objectif : la rétro-conception d'un vaisseau capable d'atteindre la vitesse lumière à partir de technologie extra-naërienne.

Ma bouche s'assèche. J'ai du mal à poser la question suivante :

\- Et vous avez réussi ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Mon esprit de scientifique, qui renâcle encore à accepter une telle remise en cause des connaissances actuelles, tente une dernière contre-attaque.

\- C'est impossible. Une construction d'une telle envergure aurait forcément été remarquée.

\- Pas si toute l'opération était souterraine.

Je m'affaisse sur ma chaise.

\- Mon Dieu...

Inspiration, expiration. Je déglutis.

\- Combien de personnes ?

\- Trois mille passagers, et autant de caissons de stase. Nous ignorons combien de temps le voyage va durer.

\- Vous n'avez pas trouvé de planète viable ?

\- Non, nous...

Il s'interrompt brusquement. Un bruit très distinct vient de nous parvenir. Celui de l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur.

\- Zed ? s'enquiert le professeur.

\- C'est le docteur Logert, répond l'intéressé. Il dit que c'est urgent.

Logert. Je repêche le nom des tréfonds de ma mémoire et tente de lui associer une visage. Oui. Un grand blond avec une cicatrice sur le nez. Je l'ai croisé une ou deux fois à la machine à café. Le voilà qui apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte, les traits tirés et l'air hagard. Il n'a pas dû dormir plus que nous cette nuit.

\- Ewan ? appelle-t-il.

Le professeur agite la main.

\- Par ici.

Logert contourne la première rangée d'ordinateurs pour nous rejoindre. Il tique lorsqu'il me remarque, puis reporte son regard sur le professeur.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent ? demande ce dernier.

\- J'ai besoin de ton pass, Ewan.

\- De mon pass ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler...

Logert lâche un rire bref.

\- Ne jouons pas à ça. Je suis au courant pour Double Étoile.

La surprise s'inscrit sur le visage du professeur. Puis il se reprend.

\- Logert, sois raisonnable. Tu ne peux pas...

La fin de sa phrase meurt avant d'avoir franchi ses lèvres. L'autre a sorti un pistolet et le braque sur le professeur.

Un frisson remonte le long de mon dos.

\- Ton pass, Ewan. Je ne te le demanderai pas une troisième fois.

Je lève les mains, m'avance d'un pas, et prends ma voix de négociateur.

\- Du calme. Pas besoin de recourir à la violence, on doit pouvoir discuter de tout ça...

\- La ferme ! m'ordonne-t-il en appuyant son propos d'une secousse de son arme.

Mince. Ma voix de négociateur a dû avoir un raté.

\- Logert, écoute... Je sais ce que tu ressens, crois-moi, et si j'avais le choix je te céderais volontiers mon pass, commence le professeur.

Je ressens une pointe de jalousie. Sa voix de négociateur est bien meilleure que la mienne.

\- Mais ils vont avoir besoin de moi sur ce vaisseau, continue-t-il. Ce projet représente déjà un pari incroyablement risqué, et il est de notre responsabilité de faire tout notre possible pour nous assurer de sa réussite.

\- Garde ton sermon pour toi, réplique le docteur. Tu t'imagines que je veux me le garder, hein ? Que je veux sauver ma peau ? Tu n'as rien compris. Je fais ça pour ma femme. Pour ma femme et son enfant à naître !

Sa voix se brise sur les dernières syllabes. Le professeur soupire et se masse les tempes.

\- Oh, je ne comprends que trop bien. Mais les tests ont démontré que le procédé de stase était dangereux pour le foetus. Même si ta femme embarquait à bord du vaisseau, elle risquerait de perdre l'enfant...

\- Et s'ils restent ici, ils mourront tous les deux de toute façon ! s'emporte Logert. C'est un risque que je suis prêt à courir !

Il se saisit de son arme à deux mains, comme pour ajuster sa visée. Je vois son doigt qui tremble sur la gâchette.

\- Vous feriez la même chose si vous étiez à ma place, ajoute-t-il.

\- Bien entendu, souffle le professeur.

Pour ma part, je n'en suis pas si sûr. Laisser passer son unique chance de survie pour l'offrir à la personne qu'on aime ? J'aimerais me croire capable d'un tel sacrifice. Mais au fond de moi, je ne sais vraiment pas de quel côté pencherait la balance, en fin de compte.

Avec des gestes délibérément lents, le professeur ôte une cordelette rouge qu'il portait autour du cou. Une carte plastifiée apparaît, le sésame tant convoité. Il se lève pour la tendre à Logert. Et c'est à ce moment-là que les lumières s'éteignent. D'un seul coup, on se retrouve plongés dans le noir.

La suite est floue. Un mélange d'images et de bruits frappés du sceau de la confusion. La détonation qui claque dans l'air comme un coup de tonnerre. Le visage de Logert à la lumière du flash, sa bouche arrondi en un O de surprise. Un cri de douleur, un corps qui s'écroule au sol.

Lorsque la lumière revient, je suis à genoux. Je me suis précipité pour soutenir le professeur. Il s'agrippe à mon bras en haletant. Sur sa poitrine, une tache rouge fleurit.

\- Merde.

Ça, c'est moi. Je lève la tête vers Logert, qui lui n'a pas dit un mot. Il est blanc comme un linge. Sans desserrer les lèvres, il se penche pour s'emparer du pass, me menaçant de son arme. Puis il tourne les talons et détale.

\- Nathan...

La voix du professeur est si rauque que je peine à la reconnaître. Une bulle de sang se forme au niveau de ses lèvres alors qu'il prononce mon nom. Ses paupières papillonnent.

\- Ça va aller, ça va aller, je balbutie en appuyant sur la plaie du mieux que je peux. Vous allez vous en sortir...

Sa prise se crispe sur mon avant-bras et ses yeux viennent trouver les miens.

\- Désolé...

Un chuchotement sourd, à peine audible. Puis plus rien. Ses mains s'ouvrent d'elles-mêmes et retombent, sans vie. Il reste les yeux ouverts, à fixer le plafond sans le voir.

\- Professeur ? Professeur !

Je le secoue, mais je sais que c'est inutile. Qu'il est déjà parti. J'ignore exactement combien de temps je reste là, agenouillé dans la mare de sang qui n'en finit pas de s'étendre. Une heure, peut-être. Ou bien une minute.

Enfin, je me relève.

\- Zed.

Aucune réponse.

\- Zed !

Crépitement dans les hauts parleurs.

\- C'est ma faute. Le réseau électrique s'est effondré. Le générateur interne a pris le relais, mais il y a eu une seconde de délai. J'aurais dû le prévoir.

Un ordinateur qui nous fait une crise de conscience. C'est bien le moment. Si j'avais le temps, je me lancerais dans un long discours sur les responsabilités personnelles de chacun. Mais je ne dispose que d'un nombre limité de minutes et j'ai bien l'intention de ne pas en gâcher une seule. Alors je pose la seule question qui m'importe :

\- Où est-il ?

\- Nathan...

\- Où. Est. Il.

Étrange comme ma propre voix me paraît sonner faux. Emplie d'une rage glaciale que j'ignorais être en mesure d'éprouver.

\- Il est descendu au niveau -5 pour prendre l'antigrav.

Durant un instant, je pense avoir mal entendu.

\- -5 ?

\- Le niveau secret faisant partie du complexe souterrain de Double Étoile, explique Zed. Le rail antigrav effectue la liaison directe avec la base principale.

Je suis déjà en mouvement. Le temps d'appeler l'ascenseur, de m'y engouffrer, et me voilà confronté à un nouveau problème. Les boutons pour les étages ne vont pas plus bas que -3, le niveau auquel je me trouve.

\- Fais-moi descendre, Zed.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu ne disposes pas de l'autorisation nécessaire, me répond l'ordinateur.

J'explose :

\- Oh, et Logert si ? Il vient de tuer ton créateur pour lui voler son pass, bon sang ! Tu vas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ?

\- Peu importe comment il l'a obtenu, avoir le pass lui donne accès au complexe Double Étoile. Je ne peux rien faire pour l'arrêter.

\- Mais moi, je peux. C'est comme avec le café, Zed. Quelquefois les règles sont faites pour être brisées.

Silence. Puis le couinement mécanique de l'ascenseur retentit alors qu'il m'emmène vers les profondeurs. J'aperçois mon reflet dans la glace : ma chemise est couverte du sang du professeur, mes mains tremblent sans que je puisse les en empêcher, et mes lèvres sont figées en un rictus sauvage. Je dois me retenir pour ne pas briser le miroir à coups de poings.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui me paraissent beaucoup trop longues, les portes s'ouvrent et je débouche dans un couloir mal éclairé. Il donne directement sur le rail antigrav, qui se perd dans les ténèbres à droite comme à gauche. Un wagon solitaire est en place, me tendant les bras. Coup de chance ou bien coup de pouce du destin ? Peu importe. Je m'y engouffre et il démarre aussitôt.

L'adrénaline brûle dans mes veines. Les parois du tunnel défilent à une vitesse improbable. La vitesse du wagon éprouve les limites de l'antigrav, je peux le sentir au tremblement sous mes pieds. En quelques minutes, le wagon de Logert est en vue. Je suis derrière lui et l'écart se réduit rapidement.

\- Zed, fais-nous ralentir.

Dangereusement proche, à présent.

\- Zed ?

Seul le bruit du sang battant à mes tempes me répond. Maudite machine. Je me rue sur le frein d'urgence et l'actionne. Le choc me jette à genoux, le métal du wagon crisse contre la piste aimantée. Et pourtant ça ne sera pas suffisant. Je me cramponne à un siège de toutes mes forces. J'ai le temps de distinguer la silhouette grandissante de Logert à travers les vitres embuées du wagon. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, les deux wagons entrent en collision et mon monde explose dans la douleur.

Bruit.

Souffrance.

Confusion.

Les ténèbres m'engloutissent...

* * *

Obscurité. Lumière. Obscurité. Lumière.

Je cligne des yeux. Je suis couché sur le côté, un bras replié sous moi. Les lumières du tunnel vacillent au-dessus de ma tête. Tête qui d'ailleurs sonne comme une cloche. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je porte la main à mon front, et lorsque je l'abaisse, elle est poisseuse de sang. Encore. Est-ce le mien ou celui du professeur ?

Lorsque je tente de me relever, tout mon corps hurle de protestation face à l'effort. Un gémissement s'élève, quelque part. Il me faut quelques secondes pour me rendre compte qu'il ne vient pas de moi. J'essuie le sang qui brouille ma vision et plisse les yeux. À quelques mètres de ma position, un bras dépasse de la carcasse d'un des wagons. Laborieusement, j'entreprends de me traîner jusque là-bas, serrant les dents contre la douleur.

Logert gît tel un pantin désarticulé, pris en sandwich dans le métal froissé. Sa jambe droite est cassée, le blanc de l'os clairement visible, et son bras gauche n'est plus qu'une masse sanguinolente. Nos deux respirations erratiques se font écho dans le silence du souterrain. Ses yeux croisent les miens, et à cet instant, je me rends compte que toute la rage qui m'habitait m'a déserté. Je me sens étrangement vide, comme déconnecté de la situation.

Logert tend une main ensanglantée dans ma direction.

\- Prends-le, dit-il dans un murmure rauque.

Il dépose le _pass_ entre mes doigts tremblants. Je l'agrippe sans y penser, presque par réflexe, le serrant à m'en faire blanchir les jointures.

\- Et votre femme ? je demande, sans savoir pourquoi. Vous l'avez déjà oubliée ?

\- Ma femme est morte, réplique-t-il. Ce matin, alors qu'elle dormait encore... un coup de feu à bout portant.

Un grand sanglot le secoue ; il crache du sang.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre... Maintenant elle et le bébé sont heureux...

Le silence retombe. Je l'entends prendre une grande inspiration sifflante.

\- Tu comprends ? demande-t-il, ses yeux vitreux cherchant les miens. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est un mensonge qui franchit mes lèvres pour apaiser un homme à l'agonie.

\- Je comprends.

Un fantôme de sourire se dessine sur ses traits, puis sa tête retombe contre la paroi, sans vie. C'en est fini pour lui. Je puise dans mes dernières forces et me relève, titubant. La fatigue et l'incompréhension obscurcissent mon esprit.

\- Zed ? je tente.

Un bourdonnement métallique me répond. Sans trop y croire, je tourne la tête. Et j'assiste à l'arrivée d'un nouveau wagon, en provenance de l'autre bout de la station. Il s'immobilise dans un chuintement à quelques mètres de ce qui reste des deux premiers. Rêve ? Hallucination ? Je m'approche et pose une main sur le cadre d'acier froid. Non, il est bien réel.

Je grimpe à bord et m'effondre dans un siège.

\- Zed, j'ignore si tu peux m'entendre, mais je te serais éternellement reconnaissant si tu pouvais faire avancer ce truc.

Par je ne sais quel miracle, le wagon démarre, dans le bon sens. Je reste sans bouger tandis qu'il m'emporte vers le vaisseau qui, peut-être, me permettra d'échapper à la mort. J'ai dû m'assoupir un instant, car je ne conserve aucun souvenir du reste du voyage. Lorsque je reviens à moi, un homme blond en uniforme est penché sur moi et me secoue l'épaule.

\- Hé ? Vous m'entendez ?

J'essaie de hocher la tête mais n'y parviens qu'à moitié. L'homme paraît cependant satisfait et m'aide à me relever.

\- Zed nous a averti de votre venue. Nous attendions le professeur Val, mais il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un accident.

Le nom de l'IA me tire de ma torpeur.

\- Zed ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je suis désolé, Nathan, répond l'ordinateur à travers les haut-parleurs tandis que l'homme me guide le long d'un couloir bien éclairé. Il y a eu une coupure des communications, et je ne pouvais plus contrôler ce qui se passait au coeur des tunnels. Mes capteurs sismiques ont enregistré l'endroit de l'impact entre les deux wagons et je t'ai envoyé celui de rechange dès que j'ai pu.

\- Vous avez bien de la chance, enchaîne l'homme.

J'esquisse un sourire amer. L'image du corps disloqué de Logert me revient en mémoire. Bien de la chance, en effet...

Nous voici arrivés devant une porte blindée. Le soldat se saisit de la carte qu'il porte autour du cou et la glisse dans une fente électronique. La porte coulisse sans bruit, et je manque de tomber à genoux devant le spectacle qui s'offre à mes yeux. Un vaisseau de métal, fin et racé comme un oiseau de proie, dort dans le hangar. Je distingue deux rangées de réacteurs nichés à l'arrière, prêts à s'enflammer pour le porter jusqu'au ciel. Les lumières crues des projecteurs disposés en cercle autour de lui se reflètent sur sa coque, lui conférant un aspect fantomatique.

\- Magnifique, hein ?

Je n'ai plus de voix pour lui répondre. Lorsque nous empruntons la rampe d'embarquement, si large qu'elle pourrait laisser passer deux camions de front, je me sens plus minuscule qu'une fourmi.

\- Ça va aller ?

Le soldat me considère d'un oeil dubitatif, comme s'il se demandait qui est cette nouille qui a pris la place du professeur Val. J'avale ma salive et redresse les épaules.

\- Oui, c'est bon. Merci, euh...

\- Kyle.

\- Nathan.

Nous nous serrons la main.

\- La plupart des passagers sont déjà dans les caissons de stases, m'apprend-il. Il ne reste que le personnel indispensable. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'ils se disent, mais en réalité, c'est l'IA qui fait tout le travail.

\- Zed ?

\- Bienvenue à bord du vaisseau Double Étoile, Nathan, me répond l'ordinateur d'une voix qui se répercute le long des couloirs. Je suggère que vous vous trouviez une place assise, le décollage est imminent.

Nous suivons son conseil, et quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes sanglés dans de gros fauteuils confortables, en compagnie du reste de l'équipage. Les écrans clignotent, affichant de nouvelles données, et le sol se met à trembler. J'agrippe les accoudoirs, priant pour qu'il n'y ait aucun problème technique. C'est notre seule et unique chance...

Un bruit comme le tonnerre se fait entendre. Le tremblement se répand dans chacun de mes os, et soudain, je suis écrasé contre mon siège. Un poids d'un milliard de tonnes pèse sur moi. Ma tête se courbe et j'ai du mal à respirer. Des points noirs apparaissent dans mon champ de vision. Je suffoque. Je vais mourir ici, à deux doigts du salut, écrabouillé par la force de la pesanteur...

Et soudain, tout aussi brutalement que cela avait commencé, c'est terminé. Je respire à nouveau normalement, libre de mes mouvements.

\- Décollage réussi, annonce Zed. Nous quittons l'orbite de la planète et atteindrons la vitesse de croisière dans dix minutes.

\- Non, pas tout de suite, Zed, le contredit l'un des hommes qui s'affairent au poste de contrôle. Établis une orbite stable autour de Naëria.

L'ordinateur n'a pas besoin de lui demander pourquoi. Tout le monde le sait. Quant à moi, je ne suis pas certain de vouloir assister à la catastrophe. Ai-je le courage requis pour être témoin de la destruction de la planète qui m'a vu naître ? Ce serait comme regarder un film à la télé avec des effets spéciaux particulièrement réussis... sauf que ça n'aura rien d'une fiction. Difficile décision.

Et pourtant, lorsque l'heure vient, je me retrouve sur le pont d'observation, avec tous les autres. Notre planète est là, devant nos yeux, petite boule bleue et verte, si lointaine et pourtant si proche. Sur la plate-forme, personne ne parle. Nous retenons notre souffle.

L'astéroïde - foutu caillou - ne mesure que 50 kilomètres de diamètre. Une poussière comparée aux 5600 de Naeria. Mais la vitesse à laquelle il se déplace ne laisse aucun doute quant aux conséquences du choc. Le voilà qui arrive, filant à une vitesse inconcevable depuis les profondeurs du vide, droit sur sa malheureuse cible. Je vois l'atmosphère s'enflammer autour de lui alors qu'il amorce sa descente, des morceaux de roche se détacher dans son sillage et s'embraser aussitôt pour finir en pluie d'étincelles. Et puis il s'écrase au sol...

Au dernier moment, je ferme les yeux. J'ai l'impression de ressentir le choc, bien que je sache parfaitement que ce soit impossible. Des cris de détresse retentissent autour de moi. Certains pleurent. D'autres contemplent, stoïques, la fin de notre planète. Une minute passe. Peut-être deux.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, c'est un champ de ruines que je découvre. Un cimetière flottant, de feu et de cendres mêlés. Un épais nuage de poussière est drapé autour de ce qui reste de la planète, tel un linceul mortuaire. Masquant le soleil. Tout est fini. Notre planète, le berceau de notre civilisation, vient d'être rayée de la carte. Des milliers d'années d'histoire réduites à néant en un battement de cil.

Nous nous dispersons, chacun rejoignant son caisson de stase. En silence. Que pourrait-il y avoir à dire après ça ? J'entre dans le cercueil éclairé d'une lueur bleutée et m'y installe. Je règle le casque, le pose sur ma tête, appuie sur le bouton qui enclenchera la procédure. Mes gestes sont machinaux, à peine conscient. Le demi-cercle de verre se referme sur moi.

Je laisse le sommeil me prendre. Il est le bienvenue. Je sais que je rêverai de Naëria.

Naëria la magnifique, la resplendissante.

Naëria, la planète qui n'existe plus que dans nos souvenirs.


	2. II

** Goût étrange dans la bouche. Paupières qui papillonnent. Oreilles qui bourdonnent.  **

** Réveil difficile s'il en est. J'ouvre les yeux et une lumière crue inonde mes sens, aveuglante. Je tâtonne. Mes mains pleines de sueur glissent sur le plexiglas. La panique s'empare de moi. Je pousse de toutes mes forces contre l'obstacle, haletant sous l'effort. Le couvercle du caisson bascule, et moi avec. Je me retrouve à genoux sur le sol d'acier. Le contact glacé me fait l'effet d'un coup de fouet ; je me redresse soudainement pour contempler les alentours du regard.  **

** Où suis-je ? Lentement, la mémoire me revient. L'astéroïde. Zed. Le vaisseau spatial. Le sommeil cryogénique. Sommes-nous déjà arrivés ? Mes muscles protestent alors que je me remets debout. Et c'est là que je remarque que je suis le seul à m'être réveillé. Les autres caissons alignés le long des murs sont tous encore occupés. Je contemple les visages de mes compatriotes endormis, réfléchissant à une explication. **

** Finalement, j'ouvre la bouche pour interroger l'IA : **

** \- Zed ? **

** Une voix me répond, mais ce n'est pas celle de l'ordinateur. **

** \- Nathan. **

** Je tourne la tête. Quelqu'un s'avance dans ma direction. Je plisse les yeux pour distinguer son visage dans la lumière vacillante. Je reconnais le soldat blond qui m'avait escorté jusqu'au Double Étoile. Comment m'avait-il dit s'appeler, déjà ? Ha oui.  **

** \- Kyle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **

** Il secoue la tête.  **

** \- Personne n'en est trop sûr. Zed a l'air d'être hors ligne et les lumières n'arrêtent pas de sauter. On s'est réunis dans la salle de commande pour l'instant.  **

** \- On ? je relève. **

** \- Ouais, on est une petite dizaine à s'être réveillés, fait-il en opinant.  **

** \- Je comprends pas, j'avoue. Les caissons étaient programmés pour nous laisser sortir seulement lorsqu'on serait arrivés à destination. Y a une planète viable dans le coin ? **

** Il hausse les épaules. **

** \- On n'en sait rien, les senseurs ne répondent pas. June travaille dessus. Une des techniciennes du bord, explique-t-il face à mon air perplexe. **

** \- Ça fait au moins une bonne nouvelle. **

** \- Ouais. Tu vas ptet pouvoir mettre la main à la pâte, toi aussi.  **

** Je grimace.  **

** \- Mon expérience avec les vaisseaux spatiaux est quelque peu limitée, j'en ai peur. **

** Kyle éclate de rire. **

** \- Comme pour nous tous ! Allez, viens, c'est par là. **

** Je lui emboîte le pas. Dans la salle de commande, les lumières clignotent sans cesse. Ça fait un peu boîte de nuit. Évidemment, personne n'est en train de danser. Une personne fait les cent pas, tandis qu'une autre est penchée sur la console - probablement June, si j'en juge par sa longue queue de cheval blonde. Quelques autres personnes discutent à voix basse dans un coin. **

** \- Encore un ? lance celui qui marchait de long en large en m'avisant. **

** Il m'examine des pieds à la tête. Je lui rends son regard. Crâne rasé, treillis de camouflage et posture confiante, il n'est pas difficile de deviner qu'il s'agit d'un militaire. Probablement un officier supérieur, habitué à donner des ordres et à être obéi sur-le-champ. Ses yeux me jaugent en silence, puis il fait la moue. Ce qu'il pense de moi ne doit pas être très flatteur. **

** \- C'est le dernier, mon caporal, répond Kyle. J'ai ratissé tous les couloirs, et tous les autres dorment encore dans leurs caissons. **

** \- Bien, réplique l'autre avec un brusque hochement de tête. Je préfère ça à un réveil massif. Ça aurait été la débandade la plus totale. **

** Alors qu'il termine sa phrase, les lumières se stabilisent soudain, nous éblouissant de plein feux. June se redresse en faisant craquer sa nuque. **

** \- Réparé. **

** Un crachouillis se fait entendre dans les haut-parleurs, puis la voix familière de Zed résonne dans la pièce. **

** \- Processeur principal en ligne. Diagnostic en cours... **

** Une série de bips stridents égrène les secondes. Je croise le regard de Kyle et y lit le reflet de l'anxiété que je ressens. Quel sera le verdict ? Allons-nous être condamnés à dériver dans l'espace en attendant que quelqu'un vienne à notre secours ? **

** \- Diagnostic établi, annonce Zed après un temps d'attente qui m'a paru interminable. Générateurs 1, 3, et 4 endommagés. Seul le 2 fonctionne encore. Cause la plus probable de l'interruption des moteurs sub-spaciaux : niveaux de puissance trop faible. **

** \- C'est pour ça qu'on s'est réveillés ? s'enquiert le caporal. **

** \- Le protocole d'urgence a été activé, réanimant ceux d'entre vous qui seraient le plus à même de résoudre le problème. **

** Ah ! Je fais donc partie de ceux jugés indispensables... Qui l'eût cru ? Je devrais me sentir flatté, mais honnêtement, je me demande si je n'aurais pas préféré demeurer endormi. Dans les caissons de stase, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude, pas de doutes ni d'interrogations. Juste le sommeil de l'oubli. Ce qui m'amène à... **

** \- Combien de temps on est resté en stase ? je demande à voix haute. **

** J'imagine que tous se posent la même question. **

** \- Nous avons quitté Naëria depuis deux semaines, deux jours, et dix-huit heures, répond l'IA, et nous nous situons actuellement au milieu d'un système solaire composé de cinq planètes. **

** Seulement deux semaines... Et pourtant nous sommes sans doute déjà à quelques années-lumière de notre ancienne planète. **

** \- Établis un diagnostic plus précis concernant l'état des générateurs et les possibilités qui s'offrent à nous, demande un homme qui porte des lunettes à montures carrées et me rappelle le professeur. **

** Durant un instant, on n'entend que le ronronnement de la ventilation, puis Zed débite sa réponse d'une voix monotone : **

** \- La puissance fournie par le générateur 2 suffit à peine à alimenter les caissons de stase et les systèmes de survie du vaisseau. Impossible dans ces conditions d'actionner les moteurs sub-spaciaux. La propulsion normale est cependant disponible. **

** Je pousse un grognement de dépit, et je ne suis pas le seul. Sans les moteurs sub-spaciaux, nos chances de trouver une planète viable pour reconstruire notre civilisation, déjà minces, viennent carrément de partir en fumée. Le caporal ne se laisse pas démonter. **

** \- Très bien. June, vous êtes assignée au poste de pilotage, ordonne-t-il avec aplomb. Cap sur la plus proche planète habitable. **

** June s'installe dans le fauteuil du pilote. L'écran de bord clignote et affiche une trajectoire, une longue courbe qui fait passer le vaisseau à travers ce qui ressemble fort à un champ d'astéroïdes avant d'aboutir à une planète toute verte. Elle pianote sur le clavier, et je devine les moteurs qui s'enclenchent au léger vrombissement de la pièce. **

** Nous voilà repartis. C'est déjà ça, même si à présent, on se traîne comme des limaces par rapport à notre vitesse d'avant. Et que nos chances de nous en sortir sont tellement minces qu'elles sont sur le point de mourir de faim. Difficile d'imaginer pire situation. **

** Un voyant rouge s'allume sur le tableau de bord. Quoi encore ?  **

** \- Alerte. Nouveau changement dans les paramètres, indique Zed. Mes calculs révèlent qu'à ce rythme, le générateur sera épuisé dans quatre jours. **

** Quand je disais que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, monsieur le Destin, c'était une simple constatation, pas un défi. **

** \- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui consomme autant de puissance ? demande le caporal sur un ton qui laisse entendre qu'il ne tolérera pas une chose pareille. **

** \- Les caissons, forcément, murmure Montures Carrées. Ils gardent en hibernation 3 000 personnes, ça constitue une charge extrêmement lourde pour un seul générateur... Ils n'ont pas été prévus pour fonctionner comme ça. **

** Le caporal fait la moue.  **

** \- Il n'y a pas un moyen de réparer les trois autres ? **

** Cette fois, c'est June qui lui répond. **

** \- Pas tant qu'on est dans l'espace. Il faudrait qu'on se pose. **

** \- Diminuer la quantité d'électricité qu'ils utilisent, alors ? propose-t-il. **

** \- Je peux diminuer l'intensité de la stase, intervient Zed. **

** \- Ce qui signifie en clair ? **

** \- Ils vont vieillir, je réponds. **

** Un instant de silence durant lequel nous réfléchissons tous aux conséquences d'un tel choix. Échange de regards. Lourds de sens. Cela pourrait nous prendre des années avant de trouver une planète qui puisse nous accueillir. Nous ignorons tous du reste de l'univers. Qui sait s'il existe des extra-naëriens ? On ne peut même pas en être sûrs. Nos compatriotes se sont endormis avec l'assurance qu'ils se réveilleraient sans avoir vieilli d'un iota. A-t-on le droit de les amputer d'une partie de leurs jours ? **

** \- On devrait peut-être voter ? demande une jeune femme d'une voix timide. **

** \- Zed, combien de temps pour atteindre la planète ? s'enquiert le caporal. **

** La sentence tombe, irrévocable : **

** \- Sept jours, minimum. **

** \- Alors on n'a pas le choix, décrète le militaire. Ce vote n'a pas lieu d'être. Si on ne prend pas cette mesure, c'est toute l'expédition qui est compromise. **

** Savoir que c'est la vérité ne la rend pas pour autant plus facile à accepter. Si seulement il y avait une autre solution... **

** \- Un sacrifice nécessaire, conclut le caporal. Fais-le, Zed. **

** Et avec ces mots, le sort des Naëriens est scellé. **

* * *

** Des boîtes de conserves à foison. Des caisses et des caisses de nourriture lyophilisée. Des bidons d'eau à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Des couvertures chauffantes qui remplissent trois pièces de stockage. **

** Le professeur avait tout prévu, semble-t-il. Au vu de notre inventaire, on a de quoi tenir des mois, voire des années. La perspective de rester coincés sur ce vaisseau aussi longtemps n'a rien de réjouissante, mais au moins, notre survie est assurée. **

** Assis sur la chaise du co-pilote dans la salle de commande, je rumine. Galend a relevé June et dirige actuellement le vaisseau. Cela fait seulement deux jours que nous naviguons dans l'espace, et plusieurs conflits ont déjà éclaté au sein de notre petit groupe. Montures Carrées - dont le vrai nom est Nel - a contesté l'autorité de Galend et a tenté de le poignarder avec sa fourchette. Nous avons dû improviser une prison. Kyle et un autre militaire y montent la garde à tour de rôle. **

** Galend a établi un programme très strict concernant nos heures de sommeil et de veille. Selon lui, s'en tenir à des horaires fixes et des habitudes immuables nous protégera du mal de l'espace. L'avenir nous dira s'il a raison. **

** Je gigote sur ma chaise ; j'ai une crampe dans la jambe. **

** \- Fatigué, Vardek ? **

** Galend m'appelle toujours par mon nom. Jamais par mon prénom. Cette façon de faire me tape sur le système, mais je m'abstiens de tout commentaire. Se mettre le caporal à dos serait contre-productif. **

** \- Je peux encore tenir un peu, je lui assure. **

** \- Plus qu'une heure et Celia viendra prendre la relève. **

** Je souris en mon for intérieur. Du peu que j'ai vu de Celia, elle appréciera beaucoup plus que moi de se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec Galend. Mais le caporal a l’oeil vif, et ma réaction, pour minime qu'elle soit, ne lui a pas échappé. **

** \- Il y a quelque chose de drôle ? **

** Je mens sans aucun scrupule : **

** \- J'ai juste hâte de retrouver mon lit. **

** Enfin, il y a tout de même un peu de vrai là-dedans. En plus d'un immense dortoir de lits pliants, le Double Étoile dispose d'un certain nombre de cabines individuelles. Nous nous les sommes répartis, et j'ai hérité d'une cabine équipée d'un lit particulièrement moelleux. Galend éclate de rire, comme si je venais de faire une blague. **

** \- On pourra se reposer lorsqu'on aura trouvé notre nouveau foyer, dit-il finalement. En attendant, on est en sursis. **

** Il a raison, bien entendu. Surtout considérant que mes rêves sont loin d'être paisibles ces temps-ci... **

** \- Ce serait déjà bien qu'on arrive à se poser en un seul morceau sur la planète aux anneaux... je réponds. **

** Il se trouve que la plus proche planète vers laquelle on se dirige actuellement possède non pas une, ni deux, mais trois ceintures d'anneaux. Zed affirme également avoir capté des transmissions en provenance du sol, ce qui semble confirmer l'existence d'une vie intelligente à la surface.  **

** \- Pas de pessimisme, Vardek, me reproche Galend. Ça porte malheur. **

** Il vient à peine de finir sa phrase qu'une alarme stridente retentit dans la cabine, m'écorchant les oreilles. Des lumières rouges clignotent sur l'écran. La voix métallique de Zed s'élève : **

** \- Alerte. Nous avons été pris pour un cible par un vaisseau ennemi. Ils se préparent à faire feu. **

** Galend se redresse soudainement sur sa chaise. **

** \- Zed, manoeuvres évasives ! **

** Dans les faits, ça se traduit par une brusque embardée qui me fait tomber de ma chaise. Je me cogne contre la console et laisse échapper un gros mot. La cabine tangue à droite et à gauche. On est secoué comme dans une machine à laver. **

** Et puis soudain, tout s'arrête aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé. Le calme plat.  **

** \- Bilan des dégâts ? s'enquiert Galend - il a réussi à rester sur sa chaise, je ne sais comment. **

** \- Moteur principal hors service, répond Zed. L'auxiliaire a des ratés, on est au point mort pour le moment. **

** Je retiens un juron. Tout à coup, l'écran vacille, et un visage y apparaît. Un visage  ** **_ humain _ ** **. Un nez aquilin, un profil altier, on jurerait un Naërien. Il débite une série de phrases incompréhensibles. Mais Zed veille au grain, et tout à coup, une voix synthétisée se superpose à celle de l'homme : **

** \- ...êtes à notre merci et nous pourrions vous réduire en miettes si l'envie nous en prenait. Vous allez donc sagement obéir à nos directives. Nous allons affréter une navette afin de nous rendre à votre bord, et vous allez gentiment nous recevoir. À la moindre entourloupe, BOUM. On vous fait sauter. Ça fait déjà quelque temps que je me cherche une excuse pour essayer nos nouveaux canons lasers. Ne m'en fournissez pas une. **

** L'écran redevient noir. **

** \- Apparemment, les extra-naëriens existent, fais-je dans une faible tentative d'humour. **

** Galend grogne. **

** \- Et il aura fallu qu'on tombe sur des pirates... Qu'est-ce que l'univers a contre nous ? **

** Les événements s'enchaînent rapidement. Les bandits de l'espace débarquent, à bord d'une navette tellement déglinguée que je suis surpris qu'elle fonctionne encore. Dans le hangar, l'atmosphère est tendue. Galend a pris le devant des opérations ; il se tient prêt à recevoir nos visiteurs, flanqué de Kyle et d'un autre militaire dont j'ignore le nom. **

** La porte de la navette s'ouvre dans un chuintement. Je déglutis nerveusement. Un trio d'hommes lourdement armés s'avance vers nous. Les fusils qu'ils brandissent sont étranges, bardés de lignes d'un bleu brillants couplées à des symboles complexes qui s'entrecroisent, mais je suppose qu'ils sont tout aussi mortels que les nôtres. Voire plus.  **

** \- C'est un petit vaisseau sympa que vous avez là, lance l'un des extra-naëriens, aussitôt traduit par la voix métallique de Zed. **

** Je reconnais celui dont le visage s'est affiché sur notre écran tantôt. Les deux autres pourraient eux aussi passer sans problèmes pour des Naëriens - si je les avais croisés dans la rue deux semaines plus tôt, je ne me serais pas retourné. Décidément, ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais. **

** \- Le vôtre n'est pas mal non plus, répond Galend d'un ton léger.  **

** Le pirate sourit de toutes ses dents, qui pour une raison inconnue sont taillées en pointe. Moi, je retiens de justesse une grimace. Toutes ces politesses me mettent mal à l'aise, surtout que loin de faire diminuer la tension, elles ne font que la renforcer.  **

** \- Bien, venons-en au but de notre visite, déclare l'homme au nez aquilin, qui semble visiblement être le chef des pirates. On a scanné votre coucou, et on sait que vous transportez des cryo. Je me fiche bien de savoir pourquoi, du moment que votre cargaison est saine. Je vous propose donc la chose suivante : vous nous livrez une centaine de vos petits bonhommes congelés, ou on fait péter votre vaisseau. **

** Il marque une pause et dans le silence, je peux jurer que j'entends Galend grincer des dents. **

** \- On vous laisse une journée pour réfléchir, reprend le pirate. Oh, et on prend un otage avec nous pour que vous soyez sages. **

** Il m'a désigné du doigt en finissant sa phrase. Décidément, j'aurais mieux fait de rester couché ce matin... **

** \- Prenez-moi à sa place, offre immédiatement Galend. **

** J'ai beau trouver ses méthodes un peu brutales, je ne peux pas nier que le caporal a une sacré réserve de courage. **

** \- Les militaires font de piètres otages, lui rétorque le pirate. Je préfère un civil, celui-là fera parfaitement l'affaire. **

** Voilà donc la raison de son choix. Je ne peux donc m'en prendre qu'à moi-même pour avoir refusé de porter l'uniforme militaire, malgré les nombreuses insistances de Galend à cet égard. **

** L'une des deux brutes pirates s'avance vers moi, accompagnant son geste d'un mouvement explicite de son fusil. **

** \- Ça ira, je lance à Galend avant de suivre mes geôliers, résigné. **

** Il m'adresse un regard où je distingue une lueur de respect, puis hoche la tête. Si je meurs avant la fin de la journée, je pourrais au moins me réconforter en sachant que je suis monté d'un cran dans l'estime du caporal. Maigre consolation. **

** Le voyage dans la navette des pirates se passe en silence. De toute façon, sans Zed, je n'ai aucune chance de comprendre ce qu'ils racontent. Je me contente donc de fixer le sol métallique, en espérant que tout se passera bien. Le Destin me doit bien ça, après tout. Notre malchance ne peut pas perdurer comme ça pour toujours. **

** Je change d'avis quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque les pirates m'enferment dans une minuscule cellule de deux mètres sur trois. Rien pour s'allonger, quasiment aucune lumière et une odeur prohibitive. Même les pires criminels au monde étaient mieux traités que ça sur Naëria. Je pousse un soupir et m'assieds en tailleur, me plongeant dans mes souvenirs de notre planète disparue pour éviter de me ronger les sangs quant à la suite des événements. **

** Ça ne marche pas des masses. Je suis trop préoccupé par la situation sans issue. À moins que Galend accepte de livrer cent de nos concitoyens à ces pirates, nous sommes perdus. L'idée me répugne, mais je m'oblige à la considérer dans le détail. Qui Galend choisirait-il parmi les trois mille personnes en stase ? Peut-être les plus vieilles, celles qui ont déjà une bonne partie de leur vie derrière elles. Ce n'est pas tellement plus juste, mais au moins on ne sacrifierait pas d'enfants... Et qu'est-ce que les pirates comptent faire de leurs prisonniers ensuite ? **

** Je me masse les tempes en soupirant à nouveau. Quelle que soit la façon dont j'aborde le problème, je ne vois aucune solution. **

** Tout à coup, la porte de ma cellule s'ouvre pour laisser entrer l'un des pirates. Ses cheveux roux tout bouclés et sa petite taille lui donnent un air cocasse, mais la seringue qu'il tient dans la main, elle, est loin de me faire rire. Je recule contre le mur du fond en braillant : **

** \- Ne vous approchez pas ! **

** Peine perdue. Le roux envahit sans ménagement mon espace personnel, et avant que j'ai pu me dérober, se saisit de mon bras et y plante la seringue. Le liquide blanc qu'elle contient disparaît, injecté sous ma peau. Je m'arrache à la poigne de mon tortionnaire alors que la douleur me crucifie sur place. Du feu liquide dans mes veines... Mais cela ne dure que quelques secondes, et puis tout est fini. **

** \- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? je croasse, tout en sachant que c'est inutile. **

** Même si l'autre arrive à me comprendre, sa réponse ne sera que du pur charabia à mes oreilles. Et pourtant : **

** \- Microbes traducteurs, l'entends-je me répondre. Ces petites merveilles se logent à la base du cortex cérébral et font leur travail remarquablement vite.  **

** Je cligne des yeux, encore un peu sonné. Ah, bon. **

** \- Vous auriez pu y aller plus doucement, je grogne en me massant le bras. **

** Le roux jette un coup d’oeil vers la porte restée entrouverte. **

** \- On ne va pas rester seuls très longtemps, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Maintenant tais-toi et écoute, j'ai une proposition à te faire que tu vas vouloir entendre. Serrker - notre chef - a pris la grosse tête ces derniers temps et je pense que son règne a assez duré. Tu m'aides à l'éliminer, et en échange je vous laisse repartir sans encombres, toi et tes potes. **

** \- Sans avoir à vous livrer personne ? je clarifie. **

** \- Pas un seul cryo, confirme-t-il avec un vif hochement de tête. **

** Une sacrée aubaine. Il y a forcément un revers de la médaille. **

** \- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? je demande. **

** \- Tes amis ont demandé à te parler pour vérifier qu'on ne t'a pas tranché la gorge. Lorsque tu seras devant la console, débrouille-toi pour y placer ceci. Je m'occupe de tout le reste. **

** Il me montre un minuscule morceau de plastique plat et transparent, quasi invisible à l’oeil nu. **

** \- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **

** Un bruit de pas résonne soudain dans le couloir. Mon interlocuteur me fourre le truc en plastique dans la main et tourne les talons. **

** \- Vous avez pris votre temps, lance-t-il aux deux gardes qui reviennent. **

** Ces derniers lui répondent d'un grognement et me font signe de les suivre. Lorsque je sors dans le couloir, le roux a déjà disparu. Je me laisse guider par mes geôliers, arpentant les coursives du vaisseau en essayant de mémoriser le chemin. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le machin plastifié que m'a confié le roux me colle à la paume de la main et occupe la plupart de mes pensées. Je le déplace discrètement sur mon index, m'interrogeant sur sa fonction. **

** Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons dans ce qui ressemble fortement au pont du vaisseau. Sauf qu'au lieu de consoles en métal et en plastique, celles que j'ai sous les yeux semblent constituées directement d'énergie. D'un bleu vibrant, elles sont suspendues en plein air sans rien pour les supporter, et le craquèlement de l'électricité emplit la pièce. Un homme est occupé à pianoter sur la plus grande d'entre elles, ses doigts effleurant les touches fluos sans aucun effort apparent.  **

** \- On a besoin de la console, Trern, lance un des deux hommes qui m'escortent. Va jouer ailleurs. **

** Le dénommé Trern grommelle un peu mais laisse la place à mes accompagnateurs. Tandis que l'un des deux appuie sur plusieurs boutons, s'apprêtant sans doute à contacter le Double Étoile, je me décide à agir. S'approcher de la console et y déposer subrepticement le petit morceau de plastique avant de reculer comme si de rien n'était ne me prend qu'une poignée de secondes. **

** Tout d'abord, il ne se passe rien, et je me demande si j'ai correctement suivi les instructions du roux. Si j'ai saboté sans le vouloir ce qui constitue peut-être notre seule chance de nous en sortir... Mais mes doutes se révèlent infondés, car à l'instant même où l'image de Garend apparaît sur l'écran principal, toute l'énergie bleue dans la pièce est soudainement parcourue d'un tremblement, avant de disparaître complètement. Une exclamation de surprise échappe aux pirates. **

** \- Encore ? Depuis le temps que je dis à Serrker que la Source va lâcher... Ramène notre hôte dans sa cellule, ajoute-t-il à l'intention de son compagnon. **

** \- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je demande, faisant de mon mieux pour affecter un air innocent. **

** \- Rien qui te concerne, le blanc-bec. En cellule, j'ai dit. **

** Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, et je me retrouve à nouveau dans la petite pièce exiguë. Je suis plutôt fier de moi, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si le roux tiendra sa part du marché. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il exige tout de même qu'on lui remettre cent Naëriens, ou pire encore, qu'il fasse exploser le Double Étoile. Dans ce dernier cas de figure, je deviendrai alors le dernier survivant de tous les Naëriens. C'est une perspective bien trop horrible pour que je m'y attarde plus de quelques secondes. **

** Je reste là à ressasser de sombres pensées, et il s'écoule encore quelques heures avant qu'on ne vienne à nouveau me chercher. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, c'est Galend qui pénètre dans ma cellule, et ma réaction d'étonnement le fait sourire. **

** \- Reprends-toi, Vardek. T'as l'air d'un poisson tout juste sorti de l'eau comme ça. **

** Je referme ma bouche.  **

** \- J'ai pas tout saisi, continue le caporal, mais apparemment leur chef - leur  ** **_ nouveau  _ ** ** chef - a rétracté les ordres de l'ancien et nous sommes libres de partir quand nous voulons. Une explication à fournir, Vardek ? **

** \- Je n'ai pas tout compris non plus, j'avoue en me frottant distraitement la marque de l'aiguille sur mon bras.  **

** \- M'aurait étonné... murmure le caporal d'un ton suffisant. Allez, ne restons pas là. On a une planète à trouver.  **

Je lui emboîte le pas sans me faire prier. Pour la première fois depuis le début de notre voyage, je ressens une bouffée d'optimisme. La civilisation Naërienne a peut-être une chance de survivre, après tout...


	3. III

Une orange.

Le fruit étrange et exotique que je viens d'échanger contre une boîte de petit pois a tout d'une orange.

Mais une orange _bleue_.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'en découpe un quartier et le porte à mes lèvres. L'acide me brûle la langue dès la première bouchée. Je l'avale aussitôt, manquant m'étrangler sous le regard goguenard de Kyle.

\- Alors ? Ça valait le coup d'abandonner une boîte de petit pois tout ce qu'il y a de plus excellent ? interroge-t-il.

\- Tu ne vois peut-être aucun inconvénient à te nourrir de machins en boîte à longueur de temps, mais ce n'est certainement pas mon cas, je rétorque. Et je ne suis pas le seul.

C'est une autre des différences entre les 'civils' et les 'militaires', deux groupes qui se sont formés d'eux-même à bord du Double Étoile et qui s'affrontent constamment pour un oui ou pour un non. Par exemple : ma mission consistait à nous procurer des pièces de rechange pour nos moteurs endommagés ainsi qu'une carte des étoiles environnantes, et si Galend savait que j'avais décidé d'écumer le marché en plus, je suis à peu près sûr qu'il m'écorcherait vivant.

\- Pauvres petites natures, incapables de survivre sans leurs cinq fruits et légumes par jour, se moque mon accompagnateur.

Quoique garde-chiourme serait plus approprié. Galend avait insisté pour que deux de ses hommes viennent avec moi alors que j'explorais la zone de troc à ciel ouvert que nous avions découvert. La planète aux trois anneaux sur laquelle nous avions finalement réussi à atterrir semblait servir de plaque tournante pour le commerce. De grands bâtiments aux façades ornées s'élevaient de chaque côté de la grande rue principale au parterre de sable, et des centaines d'étals encombraient les ruelles de cette petite ville au climat désertique, le tout formant un véritable arc-en-ciel de couleur. L'air résonnait des clameurs des marchands et du brouhaha des conversations, avec en contrepoint le bruit des pas, des sabots, ou des tentacules qui frappaient le sol.

Partout où l'oeil se posait, il y avait foule. La plupart étaient humains, mais il y avait quelques individus qui nous laissèrent perplexes lorsque nous les aperçurent, Kyle et moi - "est-ce que ce machin biscornu est un couvre-chef ou bien est-ce que ça fait partie de sa tête ?" n'avait pas été la question la plus bizarre qui nous avait traversé l'esprit lorsque nous étions arrivés au marché. Cependant, toutes les créatures ici présente avaient en commun la fièvre des achats. La ville tenait davantage du lieu de passage plutôt que d'habitation. En somme, exactement ce qu'il nous fallait.

\- J'ai obtenu les pièces de rechange pour les réparations, non ? j'argumente avec humeur. Alors j'ai bien le droit de faire un peu de shopping.

Mon deuxième garde-chiourme venait tout juste de partir les rapporter au vaisseau.

\- Il reste encore la carte, me fait remarquer Kyle. Et on n'a plus grand chose à troquer.

Il jette un regard éloquent sur le chariot médical reconverti en charrette qu'il trimbale. Mises à part les nombreuses boîtes de petit pois, il reste trois kilos de boîte à chat - pourquoi le professeur Val a-t-il jugé bon de mettre ça sur sa liste de provisions indispensables, voilà un mystère qui ne sera sans doute jamais résolu -, quelques biscuits à la cannelle, et du cassoulet lyophilisé. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs le seul sujet sur lequel civils et militaires concordaient : tout le monde trouvait qu'il avait un goût de vieille chaussure pourrie.

\- J'achète encore quelques fruits et on pourra se concentrer sur la carte, je tranche d'une voix assurée.

De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si Kyle pouvait refuser : il a besoin de moi. Je suis le seul à pouvoir comprendre ce que racontent les autochtones.

\- Je vais prendre une dizaine de ces oranges bleues, je déclare ensuite à l'intention de la marchande.

Une pour chaque membre de l'équipe, voilà qui devrait remonter le moral de certains.

\- Et les crapouilles ? s'enquit-elle alors qu'elle me tend le lourd paquet. Ça lui dit rien au ptit monsieur ?

\- Les crapouilles ? je répète, en me demandant si les microbes traducteurs dont m'a fait cadeau le pirate roux ne sont pas en train de s'emmêler les pinceaux.

Pour toute réponse, elle désigne d'un mouvement de tête les fruits en forme de tire-bouchon et à la couleur cramoisie, situé bien en évidence au-devant de son étal. Probablement un produit de choix.

\- Ça a bon goût ? je m'enquiers.

\- Oh, c'est pas tellement le goût qui compte, vous savez. Mais je vous garantis que ceux-là sont extra- _stimulants_. Cueillis tout frais du jour !

L'insistance qu'elle a placé sur le mot "stimulant" me donne la clef de la conversation.

\- Non merci, je refuse poliment.

Manquerait plus que je ramène des fruits aphrodisiaques à bord. Je vois d'ici la tête de Galend...

\- Non ? Il est sûr le ptit monsieur ? Et si je lui fais une promo spéciale sur le lot de vingt ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte, la vieille pie ? intervient Kyle en s'approchant d'un pas.

Il se prend immédiatement un regard meurtrier de la part de la marchande. Je fais un grand sourire à la vieille femme dans l'espoir de l'apaiser.

\- Veuillez excuser mon ami, il lui arrive parfois d'oublier que s'il ne vous comprend pas, l'inverse n'est pas vrai puisque TOUT LE MONDE A DES MICROBES TRADUCTEURS ICI.

J'ai un peu élevé la voix sur la fin.

\- Oups, laisse tomber Kyle.

\- Ça vous fera douze boîtes de ces petit pois, déclare la marchande sans cesser de le fusiller du regard.

Elle a honteusement augmenté ses prix, mais je paye sans rechigner. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de voir à quoi ressemble la police par ici. Une fois la transaction conclue, nous repartons à travers les ruelles étroites et bondées de la petite ville. Tout en marchant, je laisse traîner mes oreilles, écoutant des bribes de conversations ça et là. Rien d'intéressant n'en ressort. Les gens parlent des prix qui flambent, des bonnes affaires qu'ils ont faites, et de la pluie et du beau temps. Si je fermais les yeux, j'aurais pu me croire sur Naëria.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir dénicher une carte ? lance Kyle à mes côtés.

Enfin, presque.

\- Ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple si Galend m'avait autorisé à vous refiler mes microbes traducteurs.

Le pirate roux - Qade - avait été clair sur le sujet : les microbes circulaient dans mon sang à présent, et une injection de celui-ci les transmettrait sans problème. Un coup de chance, car j'étais donneur universel. Mais évidemment, monsieur le caporal avait mis son veto.

\- Il est prudent, c'est tout, me répond Kyle.

\- Qade m'avait plutôt l'air digne de confiance. Et sans lui on aurait serait encore dans de beaux draps.

Kyle me frappe l'épaule amicalement.

\- On va attendre encore un mois, voir si tu ne tombes pas raide mort.

\- Ça fait plaisir de se sentir si apprécié...

Ma mauvaise humeur ne dure pas longtemps, remplacé par un émerveillement teinté de stupéfaction alors que nous arrivons dans une partie de la ville où évoluent des formes de vie bien éloignées de notre espèce, et ce sur tous les plans. Kyle et moi nous frayons un chemin parmi des personnes à la peau d'un bleu fluo et au crâne si enflé qu'on dirait un ballon de foot sur le point d'exploser, d'autres qui ressemblent à un arbre qui se déplacerait sur ses racines, et une autre encore qui paraît uniquement constituée d'ombres.

Je me demande distraitement si cette dernière créature est immatérielle. Le Destin décide immédiatement de me fournir la réponse en me faisant trébucher, ce qui m'envoie m'écrouler tête la première contre l'ombre en question. Aïe. Complètement matérielle.

\- Pardon, je marmonne en massant mon épaule meurtrie.

Les yeux rouges de l'ombre étincellent et son regard me cloue sur place.

\- Tu oses t'adressser à une Ombre, misérable vermissseau ? Quelle insssolence pour un sssimple mortel.

Sa voix basse et rauque siffle à mes oreilles, porteuse d'une menace glaciale. Aussitôt, la foule qui grouillait autour de nous se disperse, chacun décidant d'aller voir ailleurs. Je comprends que j'ai commis une grave erreur au vu de la peur que semble inspirer cette Ombre.

\- Écoutez, je commence, je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un...

Je ne vois même pas le coup arriver. La douleur explose sur tout mon côté droit alors que l'Ombre me projette dans l'un des étals d'un simple revers de main, comme si je ne pesais pas plus lourd qu'un sac de plumes. L'impact me coupe le souffle, je sens le bois se briser sous mon poids, puis je m'écrase au sol sous une pluie d'échardes et de tissus chamarrés. Sonné, je tente vaguement de me relever tandis que Kyle lève son arme et menace mon assaillant.

_Tire, bon sang, tire..._

Mais le soldat a été entraîné à toujours avertir son ennemi, et l'Ombre met à profit cette faiblesse sans un instant d'hésitation. Je la vois à peine bouger tant elle agit rapidement : une traînée d'énergie sombre qui jure affreusement avec les couleurs chaudes et accueillantes de la petite ville. Sa main aux longues griffes se referme sur le canon du fusil dont le menace Kyle, et tout à coup il renverse l'arme et s'en sert pour frapper le soldat à la tempe. Le blond s'écroule avec un grognement.

Puis l'Ombre se tourne vers moi et m'adresse un sourire de prédateur face à sa proie. Je recule précipitamment, cherchant à disparaître dans ce qui reste de l'étal, priant pour pouvoir rentrer sous terre, n'importe quoi du moment que je puisse me soustraire à sa vue. Peine perdue. L'Ombre s'approche, et, aussi vive qu'un serpent, me saisit à la gorge. Il me soulève sans aucun effort, ses doigts de fer m'enserrant la trachée. Je saisis son avant-bras de mes deux mains et émet un gargouillis de protestation. 

\- Et maintenant, vermissseau, tu vas te prosssterner à mes pieds. Puis tu mourras.

Super programme. Je roule des yeux dans l'espoir de communiquer mon manque d'enthousiasme. L'Ombre découvre ses dents et approche son visage du mien.

\- À genoux ! susurre-t-il.

Ses doigts s'ouvrent et je m'effondre, mes jambes ne me soutenant plus. Je relève la tête avec difficulté et croise le regard de mon tourmenteur.

\- Bien, tu connais ta place, assène-t-il.

Dans un ultime geste de défi, je crache à ses pieds.

\- Meurs, insssecte, gronde-t-il.

Ses longues griffes viennent se placer sous ma gorge. Au moment où il va me trancher la carotide, une lumière éclatante se manifeste soudain derrière lui, plus brillante que le soleil lui-même. Des larmes perlent à mes yeux à cause de son intensité, je ne peux que les fermer à moitié et même là je suis tout de même aveuglé. L'Ombre laisse échapper un cri rageur et s'écarte aussitôt, le bruit de ses pas décroissant m'indiquant qu'il s'est enfui en courant. Alors que je recouvre ma vision, je reprends mon souffle tout en découvrant le visage de mon sauveur.

Ou plutôt de ma sauveuse. Car c'est bien une femme qui tient entre ses mains la source de lumière qui a mis l'Ombre en déroute. Une femme à la peau mate et aux longs cheveux blancs, qu'elle a rassemblé en une épaisse tresse qui descend jusqu'à ses hanches. Sous mes yeux, elle remet le soleil miniature dans une boîte en métal noir accrochée à sa ceinture, puis me tend la main.

\- Merci, je déclare alors qu'elle m'aide à me relever. Heureusement que vous étiez là...

\- Foutues Ombres, lâche-t-elle avec une grimace de dégoût. Agresser des gens dans la rue comme ça... surtout en territoire neutre. Ils se croient tout permis, ces pourceaux...

\- Hum, en territoire neutre ? je relève. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que votre machin lumineux ? Ça s'achète quelque part ?

\- Baelal est une planète commerciale, une zone censée restée en dehors des conflits, m'explique-t-elle. Vous ne le saviez pas ? Quant à mon "machin lumineux" comme tu dis, c'est un des derniers morceaux de l'étoile de la planète sacrifiée de Kaeldar, donc non, j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit en vente nulle part.

\- Bien dommage, je souffle en me frottant la gorge.

Puis je me rappelle soudain de Kyle et je m'empresse d'aller voir s'il va bien. Je suis soulagé de constater qu'il respire, et lorsque je le secoue doucement, il reprend conscience.

\- Kesskissépassé ? grogne-t-il d'une seule traite.

\- Une altercation avec une Ombre et un sauvetage in extremis, je résume.

\- Vous m'avez l'air d'une belle paire de bleus, tous les deux. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène sur Baelal ? s'enquiert la femme.

Je lui explique rapidement notre situation. Elle fait claquer sa langue en nous considérant d'un air songeur.

\- Une sacrée histoire. Mais vous êtes bien tombés, si c'est une carte de la galaxie que vous cherchez, je peux vous en fournir une. Enfin, une carte de ce cadran galactique, à tout le moins. Je ne peux pas faire de miracles.

\- Gratuitement ?

\- Rien n'est gratuit en ce bas monde...

Elle laisse sa phrase en suspens, doublée d'une nuance interrogative.

\- Nathan, je complète. Et lui c'est Kyle. Il n'a pas de microbes traducteurs, ne vous offensez pas si toute tentative de conversation à son encontre demeure platement unilatérale.

\- Pas de microbes ? répète-t-elle sur un ton étonné. Vous vous compliquez inutilement la vie, dis donc...

\- C'est surtout que notre chef est sacrément parano.

\- Mmh. Pour le prix, on en discutera lorsque j'aurai vu votre vaisseau, reprend-elle. Et vous pouvez m'appeler Shéa.

J'incline la tête.

\- Très bien, Shéa.

Nous retournons au Double Étoile, accompagnée de notre nouvelle alliée. Lorsque nous rejoignons le vaisseau, June et Chase, nos deux techniciens du bord, sont déjà occupés à réparer les moteurs. Le vaisseau pirate qui nous avait accosté leur a fait subir d'importants dégâts, d'où notre besoin de nous procurer des pièces détachées. Le problème des générateurs, quant à lui, a été réglé en quelques minutes grâce aux cristaux de rechange que le professeur Val avait inclus dans les réserves.

\- Bel engin, commente Shéa en admirant le Double Étoile. On sent qu'il y a une touche de conception Evertienne dans le design.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher, je réponds sans avoir la moindre idée de quoi elle parle.

Je m'apprête à lui demander quel est son prix en échange de la carte promise, mais une voix sèche claque dans l'air :

\- Vardek ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps, bon sang ? J'étais à deux doigts d'envoyer des hommes à ta recherche ! J'espère que tu nous as trouvé une...

Galend s'interrompt dans sa tirade lorsqu'il remarque la présence de Shéa.

\- ...carte, termine-t-il.

\- Shéa, je te présente le caporal Galend Nyvershen, le commandant en chef de notre petit groupe. Galend, voici Shéa, le résultat de mes recherches pour une carte.

\- Le parano qui préfère se passer de microbes traducteurs ? se rappelle Shéa. Enchantée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demande Galend.

\- Elle a dit "Bonjour", je traduis plus ou moins fidèlement.

Galend grogne.

\- Vous avez une carte à nous proposer ? enchaîne-t-il sans s'embarrasser des politesses.

Parfois, je me demande s'il a vraiment grandi sur Naëria...

\- En effet, acquiesce Shéa. Elle concerne seulement ce cadran galactique, comme j'ai cru comprendre que vous recherchiez une planète inhabitée pour vous installer, je me dois de vous prévenir que les informations sur ces planètes-là sont très réduites. Il s'agit juste d'un résumé rapide de leurs caractéristiques, le genre de données glanées rapidement par les explorateurs qui sont passés non loin de leurs orbites. Ce sera à vous d'aller voir sur place ce qu'il est en réellement, il se peut que certaines de ses planètes ne soient pas du tout habitables.

\- Ça nous convient, répond Galend lorsque je lui transmets la traduction. Et en échange ?

\- Je vous accompagne et vous faites une brève halte sur ma planète pour m'y déposer, révèle Shéa. Elle n'est pas loin du tout, son système solaire n'est qu'à trois années-lumières d'ici.

Galend hoche la tête.

\- Des termes acceptables. Vardek, rends-toi utile et aide notre invitée à s'installer convenablement. June, encore combien de temps avant qu'on puisse repartir ?

\- Deux heures, minimum, estime June tandis que Shéa et moi montons la rampe qui mène dans les entrailles du Double Étoile.

Quelques heures s'écoulent, que je mets à profit pour faire meilleure connaissance avec Shéa tout en lui faisant la visite guidée du Double Étoile. Elle reste évasive sur certains sujets, et lorsque je lui demande où est passée son vaisseau, elle se contente d'un simple murmure :

\- Les Ombres...

Je n'en demande pas plus, et réponds volontiers à ses propres interrogations sur les Naëriens.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup goûter à ces glaces-rêves, déclare-t-elle après que je lui ai expliqué le concept.

\- On en a quelques stocks, je suis sûr qu'on peut...

\- Nathan, me coupe la voix synthétique de Zed.

Le dard insidieux de l'inquiétude me transperce de part en part.

\- Il y a un problème ? je demande.

\- J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Pourrais-tu rejoindre les autres en salle de commande s'il te plaît ?

Sûrement pas une bonne nouvelle. Mon estomac se tord sous l'angoisse, mais j'essaie de conserver une voix légère :

\- J'arrive.

Je lance un regard à Shéa.

\- Je ne suis pas Naërienne, fait-elle remarquer, cela ne me concerne pas.

\- Tu m'as sauvée la vie, ce qui fait de toi une Naërienne par procuration.

Un demi-sourire se forme sur ses lèvres.

\- Quand bien même, je choisis de rester en dehors de vos affaires.

\- Comme il te plaira.

Sur ce, je prends congé d'elle et me hâte vers la salle de commandes. Lorsque j'y parviens, tout le monde est déjà là. Galend m'adresse un regard exaspéré, comme si mon retard était de ma faute. Il a du culot, c'est lui qui m'a ordonné de montrer le vaisseau à Shéa après tout.

\- Alors, Zed, quelle est cette information dont tu voulais nous faire part ? demande-t-il à l'IA.

\- D'après mes mesures, la stase est défectueuse.

Un lourd silence suit cette déclaration.

\- Comment ça, "défectueuse" ? interroge finalement Galend.

\- Les sujets continuent à vieillir. Tous les autres besoins sont mis en pause comme prévu, mais le processus de dégradation des cellules ne peut pas être arrêté.

\- Comment ça se fait ? je m'enquiers. Je croyais que les caissons de stase avaient été conçus par le professeur Val en personne.

\- C'est le cas, Nathan, me répond Zed. Mais hélas même mon créateur était capable de commettre des erreurs. D'après mes extrapolations, la stase était conçue pour une autre espèce, bien différente de la nôtre, et les tentatives d'adaptation du professeur nous ont mené à ce défaut.

Je laisse échapper un grognement de frustration.

\- Quel intérêt de garder tout le monde en stase, alors ? intervient Kyle. On pourrait réveiller les autres.

\- On se retrouverait à court de nourriture au bout de quelques jours, objecte June, bien plus pragmatique.

\- On garde la stase, tranche Galend. Et on se dépêche de trouver une planète viable où l'on puisse s'installer.

\- C'est ce qui me paraît le plus avisé, en effet, confirme Zed.

N'empêche que notre situation vient encore de se compliquer. Notre expédition est à présent soumise au joug du temps, et ce dernier est loin d'être clément. J'ai l'impression de sentir le souffle oppressant des secondes qui s'écoulent sur ma nuque.

_Tic, tac._

_Tic, tac..._


	4. IV

Du bleu : une boule suspendue dans l'immensité de l'espace. Du blanc : la traînée des nuages, dispersés ça et là à la surface du globe tel des coups de pinceaux ajoutés au hasard par un artiste pressé. Du vert : les quelques morceaux de terres émergées, minuscules et dérisoires.

La planète de Shéa est presque entièrement constituée d'océans. Ses compatriotes vivent sur de petits îlots battus par les vents et soumis régulièrement à de terribles tempêtes. Malgré cela, leur civilisation a atteint un degré supérieur à la nôtre, et en approchant de la planète, nous distinguons un vaisseau en orbite stationnaire.

\- Envoyez-leur un signal, nous suggère Shéa. Nous ne sommes pas un peuple violent, ce vaisseau n'est là que pour constater les entrées et les sorties et ne possède aucun type d'armement, mais un petit bonjour fait toujours bonne impression.

June s'exécute. En retour, nous n'obtenons que le silence radio.

\- Pas de réponse ? s'étonne Shéa.

\- Ils ont peut-être un problème avec leur système de communication, je hasarde.

Notre invitée fait la moue. Puis elle nous indique où poser le Double Étoile : une grande île dans l'hémisphère sud. Le vaisseau descend sans encombres à travers l’atmosphère, et c'est à peine si nous ressentons une vague secousse lorsque nous touchons terre.

Sur cette partie-là de la planète, c'est la nuit. Nous nous équipons de lampes de poche pour aller à la rencontre des habitants. Notre petit groupe comprend cinq personnes : moi, Shéa, Galend, Kyle, et un autre militaire dont j'ai enfin réussi à retenir le nom, Celvanios (on peut légitimement se demander à quoi pensaient ses parents lorsqu'ils ont choisi ce prénom). Les autres ont décidé de rester dans le vaisseau - enfin, "se sont vus ordonnés de rester dans le vaisseau par Galend" serait plus juste.

\- Le centre-ville est par là, nous explique Shéa alors que nous quittons l'esplanade d'herbe rase où le Double Étoile s'est posé. Il y a un centre alimentaire qui est ouvert à toutes heures, vous pourrez vous restaurer avant de repartir.

Lorsque je lui fais part de cette proposition, Galend répond en grognant que nous avons notre propre nourriture et que c'est déjà bien gentil de notre part d'escorter Shéa jusqu'à chez elle.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, je déclare à la jeune femme, moi je serai ravi de manger un morceau avec toi. Je meurs d'envie de goûter aux plats traditionnels de ton peuple depuis que tu m'as parlé de la soupe de homards aux sept épices.

Shéa m'adresse un sourire ; ses dents blanches brillent dans le noir. Je lui souris en retour, et je peux sentir le regard exaspéré de Galend sur ma nuque.

Nous arpentons à présent une rue déserte, et je suis frappé par la ressemblance entre cette ville et la capitale de Naëria où j'ai passé la majeure partie de ma vie. On y retrouve les mêmes immeubles haut de plusieurs centaines d'étages, les mêmes tours perçant les cieux de leurs flèches de métal, la même disposition de type grille qui agence tout cela - même le goudron sous mes pieds possède une texture identique. La seule différence, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas autant d'espaces de verdure dans nos villes à nous : ici, la forêt paraît coexister avec l'espace urbain, et je découvre de nombreux endroits boisés lorsque je balaye ma lampe de poche aux alentours.

\- Bien que nous nous soyons élevés vers les étoiles, nous n'avons jamais oublié notre lien avec la nature, m'explique Shéa lorsque je l'interroge à ce sujet. Nous vivons en symbiose avec notre environnement, et à la naissance de chaque citoyen nous plantons un arbre afin que les deux grandissent ensemble.

\- Le symbole me plaît.

Le regard gris clair de Shéa se pose sur moi.

\- C'est bien plus qu'un symbole, Nathan.

Je hoche la tête, bien que je ne sois pas sûr de comprendre son propos.

\- Ça manque de lampadaires, votre ville, commente soudain Galend alors que nous venons de tourner à une intersection.

\- Nous sommes nyctalopes, répond Shéa, nous n'avons pas besoin de...

Elle s'arrête net.

\- Besoin de... ? je l'encourage.

Sans mot dire, elle tend le bras en direction des ténèbres. Nous braquons nos lampes de poche vers ce qu'elle nous montre - impossible d'y voir quoi que ce soit autrement, leur planète ne possède aucune lune et le ciel est voilé par de sombres nuages, ce qui fait que les ténèbres nous encerclent. Les faisceaux lumineux éclairent ce qui ressemble fort à une grande avenue. On dirait qu'elle a été saccagée : les trottoirs sont couverts de débris, un véhicule à moitié renversé occupe le milieu de la route, et des prospectus se baladent ça et là, poussé par un vent capricieux. Je crois même déceler des tâches sombres à quelques endroits - du sang ?

\- Une manif qui a mal tourné ? hypothèse Galend.

\- Il y aurait déjà des équipes de nettoyage à l’œuvre, réfute Shéa. Je ne comprends pas... nous n'avons croisé personne depuis que nous sommes arrivés, c'est inhabituel.

\- Ils nous ont vu nous poser et ont pris peur, peut-être ? je propose.

\- Au contraire, nous adorons découvrir de nouvelles cultures et les arrivants sont en général traités comme des rois. J'ai mis l'absence de comité d'accueil sur le compte de la nuit, mais là c'est vraiment étrange...

\- Vous savez à quoi ça me fait penser, tout ça ? murmure Kyle.

Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus, tous les Naëriens ici présents ont en tête les images de Libra dévastée. Véhicules abandonnés en plein milieu de la route, rues vides tandis que chacun se terrait chez soi, poubelles flambant sur le bas-côté... Une atmosphère de catastrophe. Pas bon du tout.

Il y a un clic alors que Galend active la radio, brisant le silence tendu qui s'est emparé de nous.

\- Zed, tu peux scanner la ville et ses alentours ? Je veux le nombre approximatif de formes de vie humaines.

La réponse est quasi immédiate :

\- Mes senseurs détectent la présence de cinq personnes.

\- Il doit y avoir une erreur, décrète Shéa d'une voix ferme. La grande île n'a jamais été évacuée en quatre mille ans d'histoire, et s'il y avait eu une tempête suffisamment massive pour que ça justifie une telle action, nous l'aurions vu depuis l'espace. Et jamais...

\- Silence ! la coupe brutalement Galend. Écoutez...

Nous tendons l'oreille. Une espèce de grognement-sifflement au timbre rauque me parvient, semblable à la respiration d'un patient en phase terminale d'un cancer du poumon. Rythmique et saccadé, le bruit semble venir de tout autour de nous, comme s'il ne faisait qu'un avec la nuit elle-même. Le traître venin de la peur éclot dans mon cerveau et descend me grignoter les jambes. Je déglutis, cherchant ma voix.

\- Qu'est-ce c'est que ça ?

Mon chuchotement résonne plus fort que le tonnerre dans le lourd silence. J'obtiens ma réponse quelques instants plus tard lorsque les rayons lumineux de nos lampes torches révèlent des silhouettes dans le lointain. Le peuple de Shéa ? Non, il y a quelque chose qui cloche... Ils titubent de droite à gauche, et leurs mouvements sont lents, traînants. Rien à voir avec l'attitude d'un quelconque comité d'accueil potentiel. Ce ne sont pourtant pas des animaux : ils ont clairement forme humaine. Je plisse les yeux pour essayer de distinguer plus de détails.

Un grognement retentit, tout proche, et nous pivotons tous ensemble dans sa direction. Vision d'horreur. Le cri affolé qui a pris naissance au fond de moi reste bloqué dans ma gorge. Un homme nous fait face, mais un homme qui n'a _plus_ _rien_ d'humain. Sous ses vêtements déchirés, sa chair grise à un stade avancée de décomposition pend en lambeaux. Il n'a plus qu'un seul bras, l'autre est tombé, et il ne reste à sa place qu'un moignon sur lequel pullulent des milliers de larves d'asticots. Son visage n'est qu'orbites vides, joues pendantes, et mâchoire décrochée, une parodie de faciès qui me hantera jusque dans mes cauchemars, j'en suis certain. On distingue des morceaux de matière grise qui dégoulinent de son crâne éclaté tel un fruit trop mûr alors qu'il penche la tête de côté, semblant nous examiner.

\- Reculez. Lentement.

Je me raccroche à la voix de Galend comme à une bouée de sauvetage, me rappelle qu'il faut que je respire, et fais un pas en arrière. Prudemment. La chose suit nos mouvements avec attention, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, comme hésitante. Un deuxième pas... Quelque chose craque sous ma chaussure. Je me fige, craignant une réaction de la part de la créature, mais elle demeure immobile. Un troisième... Alors que j'amorce le quatrième, elle bondit soudain, se propulsant d'une détente surnaturelle dans notre direction.

\- Courez ! hurle quelqu'un.

Je fais volte-face et détale aussi vite que me le permettent mes jambes tremblantes. Des coups de feu retentissent derrière moi, suivis de cris de douleurs. Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas me retourner - et si c'était Kyle qui venait de hurler ? si c'était Galend ? non, non, ne pense pas à ça, continue à courir, ne t'arrête pas... Je cours et cours encore, fendant l'air froid de la nuit en de longues foulées, même si je me retrouve bien vite à bout de souffle. Une autre rafale de tirs me pousse en avant, auquel répond un grognement qui me glace le sang, et bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces _choses_ ? Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel...

\- Nathan, attends !

Je pile net, dérapant malgré moi sur l'asphalte. Me retourne vers Shéa. Elle m'a suivi de près, tandis que les trois militaires sont restés sur place, assurant nos arrières.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il y en a d'autres par là, la voie est barrée, m'apprend-elle alors qu'elle scrute la nuit de ses yeux clairs. Ils... (Sa voix vacille.) Ils arrivent de tous les côtés...

Faits comme des rats.

\- Retour à la case départ, je grimace avec l'impression que les mâchoires d'un piège viennent de se refermer sur nous.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? s'écrie Galend en nous voyant revenir, avant de tirer une rafale de balles sur la chose la plus proche.

\- On est coincés, il y en a partout, je lui explique en reprenant mon souffle.

Il lâche un juron et descend une autre de ces choses d'un coup en pleine tête. Des morceaux de chair sont projetés aux alentours alors que le corps sans vie s'effondre à terre, un sang noir se répandant sur le pavé. L'odeur de mort me prend à la gorge ; je contiens mon envie de vomir à grand peine.

\- Par les trois déesses, murmure Shéa, je ne suis restée absente que quelques mois, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

Aucun d'entre nous n'a de réponses. Les grognements rauques des choses ont gagné en puissance et semblent venir de tous les côtés. Lorsque nos lampes torches balaient la nuit une énième fois, nous nous rendons compte que c'est à présent une véritable horde qui nous assiège. Je ne vois aucune échappatoire. À mes côtés, Shéa semble perdue.

\- Tout va bien se passer, les renforts ne vont pas tarder, je déclare à l'adresse de la jeune femme, autant pour me rassurer moi que elle.

\- Il n'y aura pas de renforts, me contredit Galend. J'ai contacté le Double Étoile et leur ai ordonné de décoller. Le sauvetage de la civilisation Naërienne passe avant le nôtre.

Ou comment anéantir tous mes espoirs en trois phrases. Durant un instant, je suis tenté d'argumenter, avant de reconnaître qu'il a raison. Cette planète est trop dangereuse et ce serait risquer la vie des trois mille Naëriens en stase que d'y demeurer une seconde de plus. Tout cela est loin de me plaire, évidemment, mais c'est la bonne décision. Une décision qui nous condamne à une mort atroce dans la foulée. Ô joie.

\- Gentlemen, ma dame, cela aura été un honneur d'avoir vécu cette aventure à vos côtés, affirme Kyle alors que l'étau se resserre autour de nous.

\- On n'est pas encore morts, Keldorn, réplique sèchement Galend en lâchant une rafale qui fait s'écrouler trois créatures.

\- Je prends de l'avance au cas où l'une de ces bestioles m'arrache la tête, répond le blond d'une voix légère.

Bon sang, comment peut-il encore plaisanter à un moment pareil ? Je suis à peine capable de tenir debout...

\- Ça va probablement pas tarder, fait remarquer Celvanios en rechargeant son fusil. Me reste plus que quelques cartouches.

_Merde merde merde._

Quelque peu distrait par la grande richesse de mon monologue intérieur, je ne remarque que Shéa a sorti son soleil miniature que lorsqu'elle le brandit au-dessus de sa tête. Au lieu d'irradier comme le jour où elle s'en est servie pour me sauver de l'Ombre, il ne brille que très faiblement, comme une bougie vacillante en pleine tempête.

\- Fermez les yeux ! s'écrie Shéa.

J'obtempère sur-le-champ, et j'ai à peine fini de relayer la traduction aux autres que le monde derrière mes paupières closes s'illumine. Des arabesques de lumière se dessinent devant moi ; j'ai la sensation que je suis en train de regarder le soleil en face et sans lunettes malgré mes yeux fermés. Une chaleur à la frontière entre le plaisir et la douleur caresse ma peau. Des grésillements se font entendre, suivis de grognements qui sont coupés court.

\- C'est bon, nous indique Shéa.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, une odeur de brûlé plane dans l'air, suffocante. Sous mes pieds, le goudron a fondu, collant à mes chaussures tel du chewing-gum. Il ne reste plus aucune trace de nos assaillants, si ce ne sont quelques marques noires sur le bitume. C'est à nouveau la nuit, mais l'atmosphère a pris vingt degrés par rapport à tantôt et l'on se croirait en plein soleil.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? interroge Galend en dévisageant la jeune femme.

Elle-même paraît étonné du résultat obtenu.

\- J'ai pensé que l'étoile pourrait marcher peut-être face à ces zombies, mais je n'imaginais pas qu'elle serait aussi efficace...

\- L'étoile ? répète Galend.

\- Zombies ? je demande pour ma part.

\- Ce serait trop compliqué à expliquer, rétorque-t-elle à Galend. Disons simplement que j'ai un objet qui a le pouvoir de produire une grande quantité de chaleur et de lumière en ma possession.

Puis elle se tourne vers moi alors que je traduis ses paroles pour les militaires.

\- Des zombies, des morts-vivants si tu préfères. Vous n'avez pas ce concept dans la culture Naërienne ?

\- Pas que je sache.

L'idée de personnes mortes mais continuant à se mouvoir est déstabilisante. Contre-nature, certainement.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on les combat ? je cherche à savoir. Il y a moyen de les dé-zombifier ?

Shéa esquisse un sourire amer.

\- Tu me demandes ça comme si j'étais experte en la matière. Jusqu'ici les zombies étaient restés bien sagement dans les films et les romans, ça ne s'était jamais produit en réalité... Je n'en sais pas plus que vous sur le sujet.

Nous voilà bien avancés.

\- Et maintenant ? s'enquiert Kyle, résumant notre pensée à tous.

\- Toujours supposer qu'il y a d'autres ennemis, même si on ne les voit pas, répond Galend. Tu peux nous refaire le coup du machin lumineux au besoin ? ajoute-t-il pour Shéa.

\- Non. Enfin, pas tout de suite en tout cas. J'ai puisé tout le pouvoir de l'étoile d'un seul coup, il va lui falloir quelques heures avant d'être rechargée.

\- Mais on a une chance de s'en sortir, je plaide. Le Double Étoile...

\- ... ne reviendra pas, me coupe Galend. Il est parti pour de bon, Vardek. Accepte-le.

Je reste silencieux.

\- De la nourriture, un abri, et de quoi quitter cette île, enchaîne le caporal, voilà ce qu'il nous faut.

\- Le premier et le deuxième ne posent pas de problèmes, il y a des bunkers disséminés un peu partout dans la ville pour qu'on puisse s'y réfugier en cas de tempêtes, nous apprend Shéa. Quitter l'île sera déjà plus compliqué... les autres îlots sont trop loin pour qu'on puisse les atteindre par voie maritime, ça nous prendrait des semaines... il reste l'aéroport, mais si personne ne sait piloter...

\- Occupons-nous d'abord du plus simple.

Nous suivons Shéa alors qu'elle nous entraîne vers l'un des abris souterrains. Il nous faut traverser un terrain boisé au passage, et mon humeur déjà morose s'en ressent encore davantage lorsque je trébuche contre une racine et me ramasse le nez dans la terre humide. Galend me relève en m'agrippant par mon sac à dos.

\- Regarde où tu mets les pieds, Vardek, grogne-t-il.

J'explose :

\- Nathan, bon sang ! C'est Nathan !

Mes hurlements résonnent trop fort dans la forêt silencieuse. Je me mords la langue, énervé d'avoir cédé à la colère. Ma lampe de poche semble peser une tonne entre mes mains, accablé de fatigue comme je le suis.

\- Je... Désolé.

Le caporal se contente de renifler. Nous reprenons la marche dans une ambiance tendue. De retour dans les rues de la ville, une mauvaise surprise nous attend : une dizaine de zombies surgissent de nulle part et convergent dans notre direction. Nous nous mettons tous à courir tandis que les trois militaires tirent dans le tas pour les empêcher d'avancer. Un coup d'oeil aux alentours me permet de constater que de plus en plus de créatures se dirigent vers nous.

\- C'est encore loin ? interroge Galend en criant pour se faire entendre par-dessus les coups de feu.

\- On est presque arrivés, nous informe Shéa alors que nous venons de pénétrer dans une petite ruelle entre deux immenses bâtiments. Il y a une entrée vers les souterrains juste au bout de...

Sa phrase est coupée par un grognement rauque qui se répercute entre les deux murs, démultiplié par l'écho. Shéa recule brusquement, l'air affolée. Le faisceau de ma lampe révèle un zombie, puis deux, puis trois... Coincés. La petite ruelle qui aurait du nous mener à notre salut s'est transformée en voie sans issue. Kyle prend position devant nous et tire à bout portant. Deux des créatures s'effondrent, mais deux autres apparaissent aussitôt. Du côté de Galend et Celvanios, c'est la même rengaine.

Nos efforts sont inutiles ; les zombies sont trop nombreux. D'ici quelques minutes, ce sera terminé. La vérité me frappe en pleine figure : nous allons mourir ici, à des années-lumières de l'endroit qui nous a vu naître, une planète qui n'existe même plus. Au moins, je suis entouré d'amis ; je ne partirai pas seul. Je puise un peu de consolation dans cette constatation et ferme les yeux afin de savourer les derniers instants de ma vie...

Mon plan de mourir tranquillement est interrompu par quelqu'un qui me secoue violemment l'épaule. Kyle.

\- Nathan, la fenêtre ! s'exclame-t-il en désignant du doigt une ouverture dans le mur de droite.

En forme de rectangle allongé, elle est à peine assez large pour laisser passer un homme adulte, et se situe à au moins trois mètres du sol. De gros éclats de verre brisé saillent sur ses côtés : Kyle a du faire éclater la vitre à coups de feu. L'espoir renaît aussitôt en moi, nous allons peut-être nous en sortir après tout. Protégés par Galend et Celvanios qui continuent de tenir les zombies à distance, Kyle, Shéa et moi nous rapprochons du mur.

\- Les dames d'abord, je déclare lorsque Kyle me fait signe de monter sur ses épaules.

Shéa grimpe sur le militaire avec une étonnante agilité, et en quelques mouvements gracieux elle s'est glissée par l'ouverture et est retombée de l'autre côté. À mon tour. Je me hisse lourdement jusqu'à la fenêtre avec l'aide de Kyle, agrippe le rebord, jure en m'entaillant la main sur un morceau de verre plus tranchant qu'un rasoir, tire sur mes bras, lève une jambe, et finis par parvenir à passer mon corps dans l'embrasure. Je reste allongé là-haut en équilibre précaire, tendant une main à Kyle. Le blond secoue la tête.

\- Ce sera sans moi, Nathan.

Mon coeur me remonte jusque dans la gorge lorsque je comprends que les trois militaires ont l'intention de rester dans la ruelle.

\- Soyez pas stupides, on peut tous s'en sortir ! je proteste.

Mais alors même que je prononce ces mots, je sais que c'est faux. Il faudrait qu'il en reste un pour tenir tête aux zombies, et il se retrouverait coincé, on ne peut atteindre la fenêtre que grâce à un travail d'équipe...

\- Vardek, pour l'amour du ciel, tire-toi d'ici ou je te descends ! hurle Galend.

J'aimerais lui faire remarquer que sa menace est quelque peu contradictoire mais je ne trouve plus ma voix. Kyle m'adresse un dernier signe de la main en guise d'ultime adieu. De l'autre côté, j'entends Shéa qui m'appelle.

\- Nathan ? Nathan !

Sans mot dire, je me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol pour la rejoindre.

\- C'est juste nous maintenant, je lâche face à son regard interrogateur.

Son hochement de tête en réponse est brusque mais posé. Elle semble accepter la situation bien mieux que moi.

\- Par ici, chuchote-t-elle en me faisant signe de la suivre.

J'obtempère en essayant de faire abstraction des bruits horribles en provenance de la ruelle. Le bâtiment dans lequel nous nous trouvons m'a l'air d'être une bibliothèque ; nous longeons des rangées de livres couverts de poussière en silence. Tous mes sens sont aux aguets et je ne cesse d'imaginer qu'un zombie se cache dans chaque coin d'ombre. Mais nous parvenons sans encombres à un escalier, et une volée de marches plus tard nous débouchons dans un long couloir. Ma lampe de poche rend l'âme et je dois m'en remettre à Shéa pour me guider.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? je murmure avec l'impression d'être devenu aveugle.

\- J'espérais qu'il y aurait une pièce blindée à cet étage, mais apparemment non.

Nous finissons par nous barricader dans un bureau, bloquant la porte avec une étagère. Une grande baie vitrée donne sur la rue tout en bas, laissant entrer suffisamment de lumière pour que je distingue les hordes de zombies qui s'y trouvent. Un frisson court le long de mon échine. Ils sont tellement nombreux...

\- Combien de personnes vivaient ici ?

\- À peu près cent mille, me répond Shéa en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. C'était l'une des villes les plus peuplées de Galinéa.

Je l'entends soupirer.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout le monde soit... Juste comme ça. Pouf.

Elle claque des doigts.

\- Et moi donc, je souffle, les yeux toujours rivés sur la masse grouillante en contrebas. On dirait qu'on ne t'a pas porté chance, hein ?

Je visais un ton léger dans une tentative de faire de l'humour, mais à peine la phrase a-t-elle quitté ma bouche que je me réprimande mentalement pour mon manque de tact.

\- C'est ptet le contraire, me répond la jeune femme, c'est moi qui vous ai porté la poisse.

Un rire amer m'échappe malgré moi.

\- La poisse, on l'avait depuis le début... depuis que ce foutu astéroïde a décidé de venir frapper Naëria.

\- Naëria... Parle-moi de ta planète, Nathan. Parle-moi de ta planète et je te parlerai de la mienne.

Et c'est ainsi que nous passons une bonne partie de la nuit, à échanger des histoires venant de nos passés respectifs. J'en viens même à oublier notre situation, perdu dans les récits de Shéa qui mettent en scène mille et un personnages, des conducteurs d'aéronefs aux dresseurs de marsouins en passant par les vendeurs d'orichalques. Et je lui rends la pareille, la régalant de contes sur les cités de verre et d'acier de Naëria, sur la grande course annuelle à moto antigrav, sur les glaces-rêves et l'unique goût qu'elles ont jamais eu pour moi, celui des groseilles fraîchement cueillies du jardin de ma grand-mère.

Ce n'est que lorsque l'aube pointe à l'horizon que je m'aperçois que seul le silence succède à mes paroles. Les grognements lancinants des zombies se sont tus. Je me lève trop brusquement, manque perdre conscience alors que la fatigue m'accable tel un sac de ciment placé sur mes épaules, et parviens finalement à effectuer quelques pas pour regarder par la fenêtre. Les rues sont vides.

Je fais part de ma découverte à Shéa.

\- On dirait que les zombies sont partis... Peut-être que la lumière du jour les fait fuir, ou alors ils se sont lassés... En tout cas on a une chance de s'en sortir si on y va maintenant, je continue, exprimant mes pensées à voix haute. Shéa, les aéronefs dont tu me parlais, y en a encore sur l'île ?

Silence.

\- Shéa ?

Je me retourne. Affalée dans le fauteuil, la jeune femme a les yeux fermés et le teint très pâle. Je mets ça sur le compte de l'épuisement et m'apprête à la laisser dormir lorsqu'elle murmure mon nom.

\- Nathan...

\- Je suis là, je réponds en m'approchant.

Elle soulève les paupières et je suis frappé par la couleur maladive du blanc de ses yeux, qui n'est plus blanc du tout mais d'un brun jaunâtre. Couplé à ses lèvres gercées et au tremblement de ses mains, cela me fait songer un instant qu'elle a vraiment choisi un mauvais moment pour tomber malade. Mais c'est seulement lorsque je suis suffisamment proche pour entendre sa respiration qui siffle que je comprends.

\- Non... je murmure.

\- Si... contre-t-elle. Il est trop tard pour moi... J'ai été mordu...

Elle me montre l'intérieur de son poignet, où des traces de dents sont imprimées profondément dans la chair. Une chair qui commence déjà à se décomposer. Mon estomac proteste face à cette vision mais mon corps ne produit qu'un unique haut-le-coeur, trop épuisé pour renâcler davantage.

\- Non... je répète, comme si j'allais pouvoir tenir la vérité à distance par ce simple mot.

Shéa sourit tristement, puis, avec des gestes précautionneux, ôte la bandoulière de cuir à laquelle est attachée la boîte noire contenant son soleil et me tends le tout.

\- Tiens, prends-la... halète-t-elle.

\- Non !

Cette fois, c'est presque un cri qui a quitté ma bouche. Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux tout simplement pas. Shéa ne m'a jamais expliqué comment le morceau de soleil est arrivé en sa possession, ni ce qu'il signifie exactement pour elle, mais je sais qu'elle y tient autant qu'à la prunelle de ses yeux. Alors si elle se résout à s'en séparer...

\- Non, garde-le, et on va s'en sortir tous les deux, je rajoute, les poings serrés parce que je veux y croire, parce qu'il _faut_ que j'y crois...

\- Nathan... souffle Shéa.

Son sourire me transperce le coeur. Résignation, chagrin, et dignité.

\- Prends-la, assène-t-elle. J'ai fait une promesse un jour à quelqu'un... il y a très longtemps... la promesse que le nom de Kaeldar ne serait jamais oublié... et je suis la seule désormais à porter ce fardeau... alors je te le transmets maintenant... C'est à toi de devenir gardien de la mémoire de l'étoile perdue de Kaeldar... Promets-moi...

J'avance la main. Mes doigts se referment sur la bandoulière de cuir. Shéa la lâche et son bras retombe dans le vide.

\- Je te le promets.

Est-ce vraiment moi qui vient de prononcer ces mots ? Ma voix me semble être celle d'un étranger. Shéa soupire, comme délivré d'un grand poids, et ferme les yeux, le visage apaisé.

\- Va-t'en, Nathan...

\- Je pourrais rester jusqu'à...

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, m'interrompt-elle. Je la sens qui monte depuis mes entrailles... la faim... une faim si terrible que je serais prête à tout pour l'assouvir... Va-t-en, pars tant que je suis encore moi-même !

Je ravale mon envie de hurler, hoche la tête, lui souris une dernière fois, puis je l'abandonne comme elle le souhaite. Descendre dans la rue est l'affaire de quelques minutes, le temps de trouver mon chemin dans le bâtiment aux allures de labyrinthe. La lumière du jour a chassé les zombies, et je suis seul sur le trottoir.

J'avance.

J'avance sans trop savoir où je vais. La boîte noire dont j'ai hérité est plus lourde que ce que je pensais. Ma tête bourdonne de pensées sans queue ni tête, toutes plus morbides les unes que les autres. Comment vais-je me débrouiller pour survivre ? Comment vais-je pouvoir échapper aux zombies lorsqu'ils reviendront ? Je ne sais pas où aller. J'ignore tout de cette planète, à tel point que je serais capable de m'empoisonner en essayant de trouver des plantes comestibles. Mon espérance de vie se compte en jours, sinon en heures. Je ne suis rien. Rien qu'un pauvre petit stagiaire qui pensait pouvoir échapper à la destruction de son monde et qui au final va mourir loin de chez lui, seul et oublié... La seule chose qui m'empêche de m'asseoir par terre et d'attendre la mort, c'est cette boîte noire qui frappe contre ma hanche à chacun de mes pas.

Je suis en train de traverser un morceau de forêt quand une voix bien connue coupe à travers le brouillard de mes pensées :

\- T'as pris ton temps, Vardek.

Je crois rêver lorsque la silhouette de Galend émerge de derrière un arbre. Il a une sale tête, ses vêtements sont couverts de sang et la chair de son bras droit est exposée et couverte de cloques, mais c'est bien lui.

\- Comment...

\- Grenade, se contente-t-il de grogner.

\- Et...

Il secoue la tête, anticipant une fois de plus ma question.

\- Shéa non plus, je déclare.

La nouvelle ne paraît pas le surprendre. Ses yeux s'attardent sur ma boîte noire.

\- Tu sais t'en servir ? demande-t-il avec un regard critique.

\- Aucune idée de comment ça marche, j'avoue. Mais même si on savait, nos chances de survie continuent de flirter avec le zéro.

\- C'est ça qui cloche chez toi, Vardek. T'as autant de courage qu'une fillette. Ta paire de couilles a dû rester coincée dans le ventre de ta mère quand t'en es sorti.

L'insulte me laisse sans voix, et puis avant que je sois vraiment conscient de mes actes, je me suis déjà précipité sur le militaire. Mon coup de poing qui était censé l'atteindre à la mâchoire ne frappe que le vide. Je tente de ré-attaquer, porté par mon élan et l'adrénaline qui brûle dans mes veines, mais Galend est bien plus rapide, et son propre poing jaillit. Un craquement sinistre résonne dans toute la forêt alors qu'une atroce douleur explose au milieu de mon visage.

Le salaud vient de me casser le nez. Je hurle de rage et balance à nouveau mon poing. Encore raté. Le militaire lâche un rire méprisant, puis me coince contre un arbre, un bras appuyant fortement contre ma trachée, pesant de tout son poids sur moi pour m'immobiliser.

\- Puisque t'es si convaincu que tu vas mourir, tu veux que je m'en occupe ou tu préfères te faire bouffer par les zombies ?

Des points noirs apparaissent dans mon champ de vision. J'ouvre la bouche, cherchant l'air, je commence à suffoquer.

\- Ou peut-être que t'aurais voulu crever sur Naëria, avec ta famille, terré comme un rat dans un bunker souterrain ?

J'émets un grognement inintelligible en réponse, le goût du sang envahissant ma bouche.

\- Les petits cons dans ton genre me répugnent, crache Galend en me relâchant.

Je reprends mon souffle sans rien dire, la douleur battant à mes tempes. Je meurs d'envie de riposter, que ce soit physiquement ou verbalement, mais je ne suis pas idiot : le militaire me surclasse largement sur le premier plan, et le deuxième ne donnerait lieu qu'à une autre démonstration du premier. Une minute passe, peut-être deux. J'essuie le sang qui coule de mon nez sur ma manche, grimace alors que le geste envoie une pique de souffrance jusque dans mon cerveau. Décidément, je suis plein de bonnes idées en ce moment.

\- C'est la première fois que tu vois ton sang, Vardek ? raille Galend.

\- Ouais, je ne me suis jamais écorché les genoux ou les mains, j'ai passé toute mon enfance dans une bulle, je réplique, le sarcasme tel un venin dans ma voix. J'ai jamais donné mon sang non plus, parce que je suis une petite princesse qui a peur des aiguilles. Ça correspond à ce que tu veux entendre ou tu veux que j'ajoute que je dors encore avec un doudou ?

Une lueur d'amusement brille dans les yeux de mon vis-à-vis.

\- Non, c'est à peu près ça.

Je serre les poings.

\- Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce dont je suis capable.

Ça ressemble à du bluff... et c'en est. Mais je ne suis plus à ça près désormais.

\- Je ne demande qu'à voir, rétorque le militaire.

Nous nous affrontons du regard durant quelques secondes, et nous sommes sur le point de nous jeter l'un sur l'autre lorsqu'un bruit que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre à nouveau retentit sous le couvert des arbres. Celui des moteurs du Double Étoile. Galend et moi levons la tête vers le ciel de façon parfaitement synchro. Je sens un sourire s'épanouir sur mes lèvres en repérant la coque argentée du vaisseau qui descend dans l'atmosphère.

La radio de Galend crépite.

\- June à l'expédition, je répète, June à l'expédition. Vous me recevez ?

\- Je croyais que je vous avais dit de déguerpir, lui répond Galend, toujours aussi aimable.

\- Exact mon caporal, mais Zed a décidé que puisqu'il était parti avec 3000 Naëriens, il allait mener 3000 Naëriens à bon port, et pas quatre de moins.

\- Ce sera tout de même deux de moins, lieutenant. Les soldats Lunyer et Crandel sont morts au combat.

\- Je suis désolée de l'apprendre, mon caporal. (Une pause.) Où doit-on atterrir ?

\- Triangulez notre position et garez le vaisseau dans l'avenue la plus proche. Je veux que Khan et Sebarr s'équipent de HK-567 et se tiennent prêts à défendre la rampe d'embarquement contre de potentielles créatures hostiles.

\- Bien reçu. Atterrissage dans deux minutes, vingt secondes.

Galend m'adresse un regard mi-narquois mi-triomphant.

\- Toujours convaincu qu'on va y rester ? se moque-t-il.

\- La ferme.

Un bruit de branche qui craque nous fait dresser la tête. Je n'ai pas vu un seul animal depuis que nous sommes arrivés sur cette planète, alors de là à penser qu'il s'agit d'un... Un sifflement rauque nous parvient, confirmant mes craintes.

\- Cours, articule Galend silencieusement.

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois. Le militaire et moi détalons en direction du Double Étoile qui s'apprête à atterrir. Je cours plus vite que je n'ai jamais couru, même accablé de fatigue et le nez en sang. L'instinct de survie, sans doute. Nous y sommes presque. Le sol tremble alors que l'immense masse du vaisseau se pose sur le bitume, je manque de trébucher et me rattrape de justesse. La rampe d'embarquement se déploie dans un grincement mécanique qui fait contrepoint aux grognements des zombies derrière moi. Car je sais qu'ils sont plusieurs, même si je n'ose pas me retourner pour vérifier.

Postés de chaque côté de la rampe, Ced et Xavier se tiennent prêt à faire feu, mais pour l'instant nous sommes dans leur ligne de mire. L'espace entre le Double Étoile et moi se réduit de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'enfin mes pieds frappent le métal et non plus le goudron.

\- Décollez ! hurle Galend dans sa radio.

Le grondement des moteurs retentit, le son si puissant qu'il occulte tous les autres. C'est à peine si j'entends le _ratatac_ des mitraillettes et le sifflement des balles. En me retournant, je constate que nous ne sommes pas encore en sécurité : l'arrière de la plate-forme croule littéralement sous les zombies. Ils continuent à avancer malgré le barrage de tirs que leur opposent Ced et Xavier, enjambant leurs congénères à terre sans aucune hésitation, poussés par la faim implacable qui leur ronge les entrailles.

 _Pas assez de puissance de feu_ , je songe distraitement.

Galend m'entraîne par le bras vers l'intérieur du vaisseau alors que la rampe se referme toujours. Il hurle quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, mais de toute façon quand l'ai-je jamais écouté ? Les zombies sont sur le point de submerger les deux militaires, et je n'ai qu'une idée en tête : je ne les laisserai pas faire. Personne d'autre ne mourra aujourd'hui, pas si j'ai mon mot à dire. Je me dégage d'une secousse, m'avance vers la horde de zombies, et sors le morceau de soleil de Shéa. Dès l'instant où mes doigts entrent en contact avec la boule couleur ambre, un savoir nouveau flamboie dans mes veines. Un savoir vieux d'un million, d'un milliard de décennies.

Je brandis la relique de l'étoile de Kaeldar au-dessus de ma tête et frémis en sentant le lien psychique planter ses crochets en moi.

_Brille._

Une seule commande mentale suffit pour que la boule explose d'un éclat radieux, insoutenable et éblouissant. Les vagues liquides de lumière qu'elle projette irradient d'un millier de soleils. Mes yeux sont grands ouverts, et je me brûle la rétine face au rayonnement de cette splendeur astrale. De l'or en fusion... La chaleur monte entre mes mains et j'ai l'impression de tenir une gerbe de flammes. J'enregistre vaguement une odeur de chair brûlée.

Mon esprit tournoie dans la tempête, un cerf-volant au bout d'une ficelle ballotté par des vents célestes d'une violence infinie.

 _Viens_ , me chuchote l'étoile.

Je lâche prise.

Et puis les ténèbres.


	5. V

Le vent me fouette le visage. Des bourrasques glacées qui m'électrifient tout entier. Les vibrations du rail anti-grav sous les roues de ma moto se transmettent jusque dans la moelle de mes os. J'accélère encore, cherchant à tirer le maximum du moteur de ma bécane. C'est devenu un rituel maintenant, et chaque matin j'essaie de battre mon record. Hier je suis parvenu à dépasser les 314 km, mais aujourd'hui le vent souffle de face et l'aiguille ne monte pas au-dessus des 300.

Renonçant à exploser mon meilleur score, je ralentis alors que j'approche de la sortie. Lorsque je retrouve la route bitumée, je ne fais plus que du 150 km/h. J'ai l'impression de me traîner comme une limace. Il ne me faut cependant pas plus de deux minutes avant de parvenir jusqu'au bâtiment de l'ACS. En ce lundi matin, le parking est bondé. Je déniche tant bien que mal un endroit où garer ma moto, puis j'ouvre mon blouson et épingle mon badge de stagiaire à ma chemise tout en entrant dans le building.

J'échange le salut coutumier avec le réceptionniste avant de me diriger vers l'ascenseur. Alors que les portes se referment, une main les stoppe de justesse. Un grand blond se glisse à l'intérieur et m'adresse un bref hochement de tête. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Nous nous sommes croisés plusieurs fois à la machine à café...

 _Allez cerveau, ne me laisse pas tomber,_ j'implore silencieusement _._

Logert. Son nom me revient brusquement alors qu'il appuie sur le bouton du troisième sous-sol et que l'ascenseur s'enclenche. La musique habituelle s'élève, accompagnant la descente de la cage de métal vers les profondeurs.

\- Belle journée, non ? je lance dans une tentative d'engager la conversation.

La pluie et le beau temps, voilà un sujet bateau qui me garantit une réponse au moins cordiale, ou au pire polie mais désintéressée. Mais non : Logert grimace comme si je venais de lui raconter la blague la plus nulle de toute l'histoire des blagues.

\- Belle journée, acquiesce-t-il en murmurant, sans me regarder.

Confus par son attitude mais peu désireux de tenter à nouveau ma chance au jeu de la socialisation, je scrute son visage en me demandant pour la troisième fois comment il a obtenu cette cicatrice qui barre son nez d'un fin trait horizontal. Une bagarre, peut-être ? Ou une chute malencontreuse ? Le nez n'a pas l'air d'avoir été cassé, mais...

_Un visage ensanglanté. Des yeux vitreux d'homme à l'agonie. Ils papillonnent, et..._

\- Nathan ?

Je cligne des yeux. L’ascenseur est arrivé à destination et Logert est déjà sorti de la cabine. Quoi ? Quand ai-je raté ça ? On dirait que plusieurs secondes se sont écoulées alors que...

\- Ça va ? s'enquiert Logert, me coupant dans mes pensées décousues.

Je m'empresse de hocher la tête.

\- Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Ce qui est tout à fait vrai : je dors mal ces temps-ci, et mes nuits sont emplies de cauchemars dont j'ai oublié le moindre détail le matin venu. Je ne garde de mes mésaventures nocturnes qu'une impression suffocante d'enfermement et le vague souvenir d'une odeur que je n'arrive toujours pas à identifier, malgré mes nombreuses tentatives en ce sens.

Oui, voilà, c'est juste la fatigue. C'est ce que je me répète en sortant de l'ascenseur. Juste la fatigue qui m'a fait entrevoir pendant un instant le visage ensanglanté de Logert, juste la fatigue qui m'a fait sentir le goût amer du désespoir sur mes lèvres.

Tout va bien.

Un cri d'enfant retentit soudain, dominant le ronronnement tranquille qui s'échappe de la salle des ordinateurs, et je crois un moment à une nouvelle hallucination, de nature auditive celle-là. Puis je me rappelle qu'aujourd'hui est la journée Découverte des Métiers, celle où tous les Naëriens sont encouragés à amener leurs enfants à leur travail. Une dizaine d'heures chaotiques en perspective...

Je coule un regard vers Logert mais il ignore délibérément ma question non formulée et part rejoindre son poste. Haussant les épaules, je fais de même. La vie privée de quelqu'un que je peux à peine considérer comme un collègue - après tout je ne suis que stagiaire, et d'ici deux mois ce sera terminé - ne me concerne pas. La vieille politique nataliste du gouvernement d'Orange a été abolie avant même ma naissance et les gens ne sont plus obligés d'avoir au moins deux enfants. Tout ça, c'est du passé.

Je chasse Logert de mon esprit alors que je m'installe devant l'ordinateur qui m'a été attribué et reprend là où je m'étais arrêté la veille. Une petite voix m'interrompt seulement quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

Je lève la tête de mes équations. Une petite fille aux longs cheveux bleus me dévisage d'un air curieux. Elle a des yeux très clairs, d'un gris-bleu presque translucide, et je lui donne une dizaine d'années tout au plus. Détails insolite, elle est pieds nus, ses orteils s'enfonçant dans la moquette beige. J'ai l'étrange impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Peu probable tout de même, je ne côtoie plus tellement de gamins ces derniers temps.

\- Je mesure les environnements interstellaires en me servant de données de base concernant les émissions en infrarouge et en ultraviolet de certaines molécules, je réponds.

Elle plisse le nez.

\- Hein ?

Ah oui. Dix ans.

\- Je cherche des planètes qui pourraient abriter la vie.

\- Oh.

Elle semble déçue par ma réponse.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demande-t-elle en jouant distraitement avec une boucle de sa chevelure.

\- Hé bien pour commencer on pourrait découvrir des extra-naëriens.

J'ai pris un ton mystérieux pour lui présenter cette hypothèse que je juge la plus à même de captiver l'imagination d'une enfant. Les yeux de la fillette s'écarquillent.

\- Et on pourrait aller leur dire bonjour ? interroge-t-elle.

\- Non, on n'en est pas encore là, je tempère. Mais peut-être dans quelques dizaines d'années...

\- Alors moi un jour je serai copine avec les extra-naëriens ! affirme la fillette d'une voix décisive.

Je ne peux retenir un sourire.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de faire ta connaissance.

Elle croise les bras et prend un air résolu.

\- Y z'ont plutôt intérêt !

Je m'apprête à lui demander qui est son père lorsqu'une voix nous interrompt :

\- Olyn ? Olyn, je t'avais dit de ne pas trop t'éloigner... Ah, te voilà.

C'est le professeur Val qui s'avance vers nous, et je comprends alors pourquoi la petite fille me semblait familière. Il y a une ressemblance qui ne trompe pas maintenant que le lien a été établi : la fillette n'a certes pas hérité des cheveux argentés de son géniteur, ni de la couleur de ses yeux, mais elle possède le même nez étroit et fin, et le même menton volontaire.

\- Bonjour, professeur. J'ignorais que vous aviez une fille...

A vrai dire, j'ignore beaucoup de choses de cet homme dont j'admire le génie. Je pourrais vous réciter par coeur sa thèse sur l'entropie des trous noirs ou sur l'oscillation des neutrinos, ou tout autre papier de recherche scientifique qu'il a écrit, mais quand on en vient à l'homme lui-même, je ne sais rien.

\- Bonjour Nathan, me répond-il en rajustant ses lunettes qui lui tombent sur le nez.

De l'autre main, il tient une paire de sandales qu'il tend à Olyn.

\- Mets tes chaussures, petite souris.

La fillette grimace.

\- Mais Papa, elle me font mal aux pieds ! se plaint-elle.

\- Sans sandales, pas de visite guidée ! la menace le professeur. Mise à part la moquette de cette salle, le reste est trop dangereux pour tes petits petons.

Olyn pousse un grand soupir mais consent finalement à chausser ses sandales.

\- Voilà ! J'suis parée ! On y va ?

Le professeur lui indique l'ascenseur du regard et la fillette s'empresse de courir dans cette direction.

\- Nathan, voulez-vous nous accompagner ? me propose-t-il ensuite. Cela compensera pour le jour de votre arrivée.

Surpris, j'acquiesce pourtant. Il est vrai que j'aurais dû bénéficier d'une visite guidée lors de mon premier jour de stage, mais une malencontreuse alarme incendie suivi d'un incident technique dans la laboratoire l'ont rendu impossible.

Au moment où nous entrons dans l'ascenseur, la voix mécanique de Zed s'élève :

\- Destination ?

\- Le rez-de-chaussée, Zed, indique le professeur.

Olyn s'amuse à appuyer sur tous les boutons de l'ascenseur.

\- On peut pas aller plus bas que -3 ? demande-t-elle soudain.

Durant une fraction de seconde, une image flashe devant mes yeux. Un couloir mal éclairé, et au bout un rail antigrav sur lequel se trouve un unique wagon solitaire.

Je secoue la tête, puis porte une main à mon front. Il est trempé de sueur. Non. Il est parfaitement sec. Par les deux soleils, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

\- Nathan ? Tout va bien, mon garçon ? s'enquiert le professeur.

Je déglutis et répète mon excuse de tout à l'heure :

\- Juste un peu fatigué.

\- Vous vous surmenez en ce moment. Prenez donc un jour de congé demain, cela vous fera du bien, dit le professeur en me tapotant l'épaule.

Je hoche faiblement la tête.

\- Papa, on peut pas aller plus bas que -3 ? demande à nouveau Olyn.

\- Non, ma chérie.

J'ai failli répondre à la place du professeur. Ma bouche s'est presque ouverte pour déclarer qu'il existait un niveau -5. Ridicule. Je chasse cette étrange pensée, me concentrant plutôt sur la visite du site. Il y a des tonnes de choses à voir, et le professeur commente chacune d'entre elles, alternant entre détails techniques à mon intention et anecdotes loufoques pour sa fille. Elle semble d'ailleurs complètement émerveillée par ce qu'elle découvre : la salle des télescopes lui arrache un cri de surprise, et elle s'extasie en observant la surface de la lune ; le laboratoire pour simuler l'environnement dans l'espace la transforme en tourbillon débordant d'enthousiasme, et elle proclame qu'elle sera astronaute, une affirmation qu'elle réitère en découvrant la piscine où ont lieu les entraînements de ces derniers ; enfin, la chambre sous vide la fait rire pour une raison connue d'elle seule et elle plaque son visage sur la grande vitre, son souffle embuant le verre.

Puis nous sortons du bâtiment pour aller admirer la plate-forme de lancement, ce qui occasionne une longue marche le long de champs en friche. Olyn part en courant, les bras écartés, les agitant comme pour s'envoler.

\- Vers les étoiles ! hurle-t-elle, la tête renversée en arrière.

Je sens un sourire effleurer mes lèvres.

\- Votre fille vous ressemble beaucoup, je déclare à l'intention du professeur.

\- Elle tient tout autant de sa mère... Ce ne sont certainement pas mes gènes qui s'expriment lorsqu'elle se conduit comme un petit diablesse ! Et vous mon garçon vous avez des enfants ? Non, bien sûr, vous êtes trop jeune, se reprend-il avant que je puisse répondre. Vous en voulez ?

J'hésite, avant d'avouer :

\- J'ai toujours voulu une petite soeur mais mes parents se sont séparés quand j'étais gamin et c'est un désir qui n'a jamais été satisfait... Quant à avoir des enfants, je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être dans quelques années.

\- Ah, la famille c'est quelque chose... murmure le professeur.

Je hoche la tête, songeur.

Lorsque vient l'heure de la pause déjeuner, je prends mon repas toujours en compagnie du professeur et de sa fille. Olyn est insatiable, et parvient je ne sais comment à parler tout autant qu'elle mange. Elle tient absolument à me raconter la fois où elle a sauvé un oiseau qui était tombé du nid, et la fois où elle a construit une mini catapulte avec l'aide de son papa, et celle où leur chat a embarqué accidentellement à bord d'une montgolfière. Je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite, sous l'oeil amusé mais bienveillant du professeur.

\- ...donc le monsieur a voulu l'attraper mais Chamallow a eu peur parce qu'il n'aime pas quand des inconnus le touchent, et il a sauté dans le vide. Et...

\- On l'a retrouvé sur le dos d'une vache.

C'est moi qui viens de prononcer cette phrase. Olyn me lance un drôle de regard.

\- Comment tu sais ? interroge-t-elle, la frite qu'elle s'apprêtait à engloutir stoppée à mi-chemin de ses lèvres.

Excellente question. Non, vraiment. On ne peut pas franchement dire que la fin de l'histoire soit prévisible. Et pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait de soi. Cette certitude n'a duré qu'une seconde et s'est à présent évaporée, me laissant déboussolé. C'est presque comme si j'avais déjà entendu tout ça. Comme si j'avais déjà _vécu_ tout ça. Je fronce les sourcils. Là, je suis en train de perdre la boule...

Olyn a toujours les yeux rivés sur moi, attendant une explication.

\- Je... euh, je peux lire dans les esprits ! je lance avec un rire qui sonne faux.

\- Ah bon ?

De légèrement étonnée, son expression est passée à carrément sceptique.

\- Je pense à quoi, là ? me défie-t-elle.

\- Mais ça ne marche qu'une fois par jour, je m'empresse de rajouter.

\- Pffff, souffle-t-elle. Tu pourrais avouer que papa t'as déjà raconté l'histoire au lieu de mentir.

\- Hum ? réagit le professeur. On parle de moi ? Pardon ma chérie, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs, se justifie-t-il face au regard courroucé d'Olyn.

La fillette hausse finalement les épaules et laisse glisser la chose.

J'ai beaucoup plus de mal à faire de même, et l'incident me trotte dans la tête tout le long de l'après-midi, alors que je tente en vain de me concentrer sur mes équations. C'était bien plus fort qu'une impression de déjà-vu, ça j'en suis sûr. Et ça n'avait pas la même saveur. Alors comment expliquer cette prédiction prémonitoire ? Et ces flashs ? Annoncent-ils le futur d'une quelconque manière ? Non, c'est ridicule. Ça doit simplement être un problème dans mon cerveau, une imagination trop active qui...

_...une femme à la peau mate et aux longs cheveux blancs, rassemblés une tresse qui descend jusqu'à ses hanches... et dans ses mains, une boule éclatante de lumière..._

_...une main tendue, un sourire..._

_..."Vous pouvez m'appeler Shéa."...._

Je fixe mon écran d'ordinateur, le souffle coupé. Cette fois, pas d'erreur, c'était bien réel. Mes mains tremblent sur le clavier. Comment...

_...vêtements déchirés, chair grise qui part en lambeaux..._

_...un moignon pullulant de milliers de larves d'asticots... Plus de visage, si ce n'est orbites vides, joues pendantes, et mâchoire décrochée... Plus rien d'humain._

_...des morceaux de matière grise qui dégoulinent de son crâne éclaté tel un fruit trop mûr lorsqu'il penche la tête de côté..._

_Et puis une voix, une voix qui dit :_

_\- Reculez. Lentement._

Je cligne des yeux, de retour sur mon siège. Assis bien au chaud dans une salle souterraine, à l'abri. Bon sang ! Cette vision-là m'a paru d'une intensité incroyable, comme un coup de poing en plein dans le ventre. Et elle m'a semblé bien plus réelle que ce que je vis en ce moment.

La nuque en sueur, je me lève et me dirige d'un pas titubant vers les toilettes. Mes mains glissent contre la lourde porte, je dois m'y reprendre à deux fois avant de parvenir à la pousser. La lumière crue de l'endroit m'agresse aussitôt les yeux. Je me penche pour caler ma tête dans le lavabo et ouvre le robinet, inondant mon crâne d'une eau glaciale. Le froid me paralyse un moment, un frisson courant tout le long de mon dos. Et même ça me paraît moins réel que la vision du zombie.

Zombie. D'où me vient ce mot ? D'où me vient le concept en soi ?

\- Shéa, je murmure, sans savoir pourquoi.

Je secoue la tête et me redresse, l'eau dégoulinant de mes cheveux et trempant ma chemise. L'homme qui me fait face dans le miroir ne m'est pas étranger, mais quelque chose est différent chez lui. Ses yeux. Ils sont trop bruns. Non, ce n'est pas ça. La vérité s'approche de ça, mais...

Je m'essuie le nez, l'esprit embrouillé. Tout ça n'est pas normal. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche sérieusement. Soit c'est moi, soit c'est... tout le reste. Hé bien, il y a une façon très simple de tirer tout ça au clair.

En sortant des toilettes, je croise le professeur. Et le bouscule malencontreusement.

\- Pardon, je... j'ai trébuché.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, Nathan, m'assure-t-il.

J'avance mon pion suivant :

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi... Ma tête me fait un mal de chien et je ne me sens pas très bien.

\- Bien sûr ! acquiesce-t-il. Reposez-vous bien.

Le pass que je viens de lui subtiliser garantit que le repos est loin d'être au programme de ma nuit, mais je hoche tout de même sagement la tête.

***

Il est deux heures du matin lorsque je gare à nouveau ma moto sur le parking. Haute dans le ciel nocturne, la lune éclaire l'asphalte de sa lueur argentée. J'ai battu mon record lors du trajet pour venir, et mon coeur bat encore trop fort, l'adrénaline toujours présente dans mon organisme. 321 km. Je devrais être heureux de cette performance, mais en vérité je suis si préoccupé par ces histoires de visions que ma satisfaction ne reste qu'un vague sentiment dans les profondeurs de mon cerveau.

M'avançant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, je fais glisser le pass du professeur dans la fente du verrou électronique. En tant que membre fondateur de l'ACS et chercheur en charge du projet principal, le professeur a accès au complexe vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. La porte s'ouvre avec un clic, je me glisse à l'intérieur. L'ascenseur n'offre pas davantage de résistance. C'est seulement lorsque je passe la carte en face du lecteur magnétique que la voix de Zed retentit dans la cabine :

\- Nathan. Aurais-tu oublié quelque chose ? Il est un peu tard pour revenir le chercher. Ou tôt, selon le point de vue.

\- Emmène-moi au niveau -5, Zed.

\- Un tel niveau n'existe pas, me répond l'ordinateur.

\- A d'autres. Le professeur m'a tout raconté.

Je reste délibérément vague sur le comment du pourquoi, et agite le pass sous son nez - ou plutôt sous ses capteurs.

\- Maintenant fais descendre l'ascenseur.

Ce dernier s'enclenche, en route pour un niveau qui ne devrait pas exister. Je suis dans l'expectative, redoutant - ou espérant - une nouvelle vision à chaque instant. Mais rien ne se passe et l'ascenseur s'immobilise finalement au niveau secret. Les portes s'ouvrent silencieusement. J'avance.

Au bout du couloir mal éclairé, le rail antigrav m'attend, ainsi que le wagon solitaire de ma vision. Sans chercher à comprendre, je grimpe à bord. Les questions seront pour plus tard. Pour l'instant je veux aller au fond de tout ça. Découvrir la vérité, quelle qu'elle soit.

\- En avant, je déclare, ignorant si Zed est capable de m'entendre.

Le wagon se met en route, et un long trajet commence. Le long du tunnel illuminé à intervalles réguliers, les parois de béton défilent au rythme du ronronnement du rail. Un air moite et qui sent le métal me colle à la peau, presque liquide. Mes dents s'entrechoquent. Ce n'est pas le froid. Ce n'est pas non plus la peur. D'accord, si, c'est de la peur. De l'appréhension, plus exactement.

Je m'inquiète quant à ce que je vais trouver au bout de ce tunnel. J'ai l'impression que quoi que ce soit, ça va changer ma vie à jamais. Alors que le wagon roule, je m'attends à tout moment à en croiser un autre. Non. A en rattraper un autre. Et à une collision qui se terminerait par...

_Le visage ensanglanté de Logert... Il tend une main dans ma direction..._

La vision s'évanouit aussi rapidement qu'elle est venue. Frustré, je me passe une main dans les cheveux. Finalement j'arrive à destination sans encombres : pas de collision, pas de collègue à l'agonie. Juste un long couloir assez peu éclairé dans lequel je m'engage, le coeur battant. A la première intersection, je m'arrête un instant pour écouter, les sens aux aguets. Rien.

Je prends à droite, espérant ne pas m'engager dans un labyrinthe. Au croisement suivant, je réitère ce même choix. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrive devant une porte de métal grise - une porte blindée. Que peut-il bien y avoir derrière ? Sûrement quelque chose d'important pour que ça justifie tout ces centimètres d'acier en plus...

Je me saisis du pass du professeur et m'apprête à le faire glisser dans la fente électronique lorsqu'une voix s'élève dans mon dos :

\- Bouge plus ! Lève les mains, lentement.

Deux choses me passent alors par la tête : un, j'ai déjà entendu cette voix quelque part, et deux...

\- Comment je fais pour lever les mains si je ne suis pas censé bouger ? je demande.

\- Très malin, petit rigolo. Retourne-toi.

J'obtempère. Le mec pointe une arme à feu dans ma direction, et mon coeur rate un battement puis repart à cent à l'heure. Pas à cause du flingue, non. C'est la dégaine du mec qui inonde mes veines d'adrénaline. Tenue militaire, crâne rasé, expression antipathique... Je le connais, j'en suis certain. Son nom est sur le bout de ma langue.

\- T'es dans la merde, mon gars, me lance-t-il. C'est une zone secret défense ici. Je sais pas comment tu t'es débrouillé pour faire ton compte mais ça va te coûter très cher.

Je choisis d'ignorer ses menaces et de me concentrer sur le plus important.

\- Vous cachez quoi derrière cette porte ?

\- Peu importe puisque t'en verras jamais la couleur.

Il s'approche de moi, sortant une paire de menottes.

\- Allez, à genoux le gringalet...

La sonorité du mot est l'étincelle qui fait s'embraser le feu de mes souvenirs.

\- Galend, je déclare.

Ça le stoppe net.

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ? interroge-t-il, plissant les yeux.

\- Vous êtes militaire dans l'armée de l'air, je poursuis.

\- Bravo, petit génie. C'est sûr que c'était très dur à deviner vu ma tenue, se moque-t-il.

Une fois la vanne ouverte, le reste coule tout seul.

\- Caporal Galend Nyvershen, affecté au projet Double Étoile - un vaisseau spatial destiné à échapper à l'astéoïde qui fonce sur notre planète. Vous êtes accro au café, vous ne buvez jamais d'alcool, et vous avez un caractère de chien.

La bouche du caporal est ouverte mais aucun son n'en sort. Il a l'air complètement incrédule, comme si je venais de lui balancer un coup de poing en plein dans le ventre. Ou de résumer sa vie en deux phrases. Je savoure un instant son expression avant de continuer :

\- Mais l'astéroïde a déjà frappé. J'ignore comment c'est possible alors que nous sommes là, sur Naëria, mais rappelez-vous ce qui s'est passé : la collision, l'odyssée dans l'espace, la rencontre avec les pirates, puis avec Shéa. Les zombies.

Les mots se bousculent sur mes lèvres alors que les souvenirs correspondants explosent sous mon crâne. Tout ça c'est réel. Tout ça je l'ai vécu.

Mon regard descend sur mes mains.

\- La relique de l'étoile de Kaeldar... je murmure. Je m'en suis servi pour repousser les zombies...

Et ensuite ? Et ensuite, rien. Le vide. Trou de mémoire complet.

Face à moi, Galend secoue la tête. Son arme lui échappe soudain, il grogne et se prend le visage à deux mains. Trois, quatre secondes passent. Je reste immobile. Est-il lui aussi confronté à des visions ?

Soudain, il relève la tête, et avant que j'ai pu comprendre ce qui se passait, je me retrouve plaqué contre le mur, un flingue calé juste en-dessous du menton. Bon sang, quand a-t-il eu le temps de le récupérer ? Ce type est plus rapide que la foudre...

\- Fini de jouer, Vardek, grogne-t-il. T'as intérêt à avoir une explication si tu veux pas que je t'explose le crâne.

\- Parce que tu crois que je suis responsable de ce bordel ? je réplique, me retenant pour ne pas rire face à l'absurdité de la situation - une balle, c'est vite partie.

Le cliquetis d'un pistolet qu'on arme me répond. Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur...

\- Je ne comprends même pas ce qui se passe, j'argumente, regardant Galend droit dans les yeux.

\- Toi qui a toujours réponse à tout ? se moque-t-il, souriant de manière quelque peu sadique.

\- On devrait être à bord du Double Étoile, à des années-lumières d'ici, mais on se trouve sur Naëria, une planète qui n'existe plus. Et j'ai passé toute la journée à côtoyer un homme que j'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux - deux hommes, même. Alors tu m'excuseras si je suis un peu déboussolé.

Son sourire s'élargit, et je songe que ça lui donne une tête de dangereux psychopathe, mais il me relâche, puis range son arme dans son étui. Avant de donner un coup de poing dans le mur. Surpris, je le dévisage alors qu'il contemple sans broncher le sang qui coule de ses phalanges.

\- Ça a l'air réel, déclare-t-il. Pas un rêve.

Non, tout ça n'a rien d'un rêve. Mais...

\- Y a une autre possibilité, je déclare, essayant de déterminer si mon hypothèse est plausible ou non.

Conclusion : oui, elle l'est. Beaucoup, même.

\- Ouais ? m'encourage Galend.

\- Une réalité virtuelle.

Un grognement salue ma trouvaille. Puis :

\- Zeeeeed ! Zed, réponds-moi, espèce de tas de ferraille de mes deux ! Je sais que tu m'entends !

Aucune voix synthétique ne s'élève dans le silence qui suit. Ni aucune voix tout court.

\- Zed, s'il te plaît, je tente à mon tour. Je ne sais pas ce que tu espères accomplir avec cette simulation de réalité mais le château de cartes est en train de s'effondrer, alors autant tomber les masques.

Toujours rien.

\- Essayons autre chose, lance Galend en braquant à nouveau son flingue sur moi. Zed, tu as trois secondes pour te manifester, faute de quoi je descends ton petit protégé ici présent.

\- Wow, doucement, ne nous emballons pas...

\- Un.

\- On n'est même pas certain que ça soit une réalité virtuelle, je...

\- Deux.

\- Et si je me goure ? Si tout ça c'est...

\- Trois.

Je vois l'étincelle de la balle qui part.

Le son du coup de feu, lui, n'atteint jamais mes oreilles.

* * *

Retour à la conscience. Brutal. Chaotique.

J'agite les bras comme un oiseau ses ailes dans un filet, cherchant à m'envoler - à m'extirper de la prison de métal qui m'enserre. Mes poumons se remplissent d'un air piquant, je cligne des yeux mais tout demeure obstinément noir. Mes mains, elles, rencontrent encore une fois une surface de plexiglas, et je pousse, comme lors de mon premier éveil.

Cette fois, le couvercle glisse facilement. Je fais un pas tremblant hors de mon caisson de stase pour m'effondrer aussitôt. Mes jambes sont plus faibles que celles d'un nouveau-né. Une quinte de toux terrible me saisit soudain, qui dure une longue minute.

\- Zed ! j'appelle lorsque j'ai retrouvé mon souffle.

\- Nathan ? Que fais-tu là ? Comment es-tu sorti de stase ?

Jamais je n'ai été aussi heureux d'entendre la voix de l'IA - même si ce flot de questions est très inhabituel de sa part.

\- Galend m'a tué, je grogne, ma voix rauque déformant les mots. Tu m'expliques ce qui se passe ?

\- Je suis désolé, Nathan. J'avais besoin de concentrer toute mon attention sur le problème principal, alors j'ai choisi de tous vous remettre en stase. La réalité virtuelle que j'ai construite se devait d'être la plus simple possible afin de ne pas trop taxer mes ressources. J'ai choisi la semaine précédant l'arrivée de l'astéroïde et l'ai fait se répéter en boucle.

Rien qu'avec ça, j'ai dix mille questions à lui poser.

\- Combien de répétitions ont eu lieu ? je demande en premier lieu.

\- Sept cent soixante-quatorze.

Je manque m'étouffer.

\- En temps réel ?

\- Exact, confirme l'ordinateur.

\- Attends un peu. Si ça fait quinze ans que ça dure et qu'il suffit de mourir pour se réveiller, alors je ne dois pas être le premier à sortir de stase, je raisonne.

\- J'avais configuré la première itération pour que tout se déroule de manière parfaitement sûre, et les suivantes n'auraient pas dû dévier des paramètres initiaux. Néanmoins j'estime probable que ta connexion avec l'ordinateur quantique que tu appelles "étoile de Kaeldar" ait généré des interférences avec mon interface neuro-psychique.

\- Ouais, au bout de la sept cent soixante-quatorzième répétition... je souffle, partagé entre le rire et la désillusion. Le Zed avec qui je parlais dans la simulation, ce n'était pas toi donc ? j'ajoute.

\- Non, confirme l'IA. Juste un écho. Un fantôme, au mieux.

\- Ce n'est pas le seul fantôme qui se balade dans ta réalité virtuelle...

Zed pousse un soupir qui filtre dans les haut-parleurs avec quelques interférences. Une attitude humaine qui m'étonne toujours autant.

\- Il m'est difficile de laisser le professeur reposer en paix. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'insérer sa personne là où je peux, ou de tenir des conversations imaginaires avec lui. Il me... (Je l'entends hésiter.) ...Il me _manque_ , je crois.

\- Et moi donc.

Le ronronnement des moteurs succède à nos paroles. Je me masse les tempes en grimaçant, n'osant toujours pas me lever - je me sens bien trop faible.

\- Et sa fille ? La petite Olyn ? je m'enquiers. Un fantôme elle aussi ?

\- Non, révèle Zed. Olyn fait partie des trois mille Naëriens en stase.

Ma grimace se mue en sourire.

\- Pourquoi, Zed ? je demande finalement. Pourquoi quinze ans de stase en nous maintenant dans l'ignorance ?

\- J'avais besoin de temps pour combattre le virus. De temps et de toute mon attention. La réalité virtuelle répétée en boucle m'assurait l'un comme l'autre, tout en garantissant que vos fonctions cérébrales continueraient à fonctionner au mieux de leur possibilité. Sans cette stimulation nécessaire, toute guérison aurait été impossible.

\- Le virus qui transforme en zombies ? devinai-je.

\- Transmission aéroportée, continue Zed d'une voix monocorde. Tous les Naëriens affectés. J'ai cru voir mourir tout ceux dont on m'avait confié la charge et j'ai pris les précautions qui s'imposaient. Il m'a fallu cinq ans pour mettre au point un vaccin, et sept de plus pour le perfectionner. Le temps de guérison a ensuite varié d'une personne à une autre, avec une moyenne de six mois. Six mois pour que le cerveau retrouve ses fonctions les plus hautes et que les cellules se reconstituent.

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, mon sourire s'est encore élargi, à tel point que j'en ai mal à la mâchoire.

\- Zed, tu es génial ! Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ? On va pouvoir retourner sur la planète de Shéa et tous les guérir !

\- Malheureusement, Nathan, non. Votre guérison n'a été possible que parce que j'ai pu stabiliser vos corps dès l'infestation par le virus. Sans les caissons de stase, vous n'auriez jamais pu vous remettre de l'infection.

Mon coeur se serre. S'il peut affirmer ça de façon aussi catégorique, c'est qu'il dispose forcément d'une référence. Et il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule personne qui ait été infectée mais pas immédiatement mise en stase.

\- Galend, je murmure.

\- Le traitement s'est révélé inefficace sur le caporal Nyvershen, confirme Zed. Et malgré tous mes efforts pour le stabiliser, son état se détériore irrémédiablement. Je crains de le perdre avant de parvenir à la prochaine planète potentiellement colonisable.

\- Moi qui pensais que ce mec était increvable...

La fatigue m'accable. Le chagrin aussi. Je me frotte les yeux.

\- Ton estimation du pourcentage de chance pour que cette planète soit la bonne ? je demande à Zed.

\- 87%, répond l'ordinateur.

Au moins une bonne nouvelle.

\- Il était temps... Si les lumières sont éteintes, c'est que les niveaux d'énergie doivent être vraiment au plus bas.

\- Nathan.

Pause.

\- Les lumières sont allumées.

Je ferme étroitement les paupières, avant de les rouvrir.

\- Non. Non, il fait noir. Les lumières sont éteintes.

J'insiste, alors qu'au fond de moi j'ai déjà compris. Je sais ce qui s'est passé. La raison pour laquelle mes yeux me paraissaient trop bruns dans le miroir. Mon esprit avait déjà assimilé ce que mon corps refusait d'admettre. L'étoile de Kaeldar exige toujours un sacrifice de son porteur, il en est ainsi depuis la nuit des temps. En échange du lien, en échange du savoir et du pouvoir qu'elle m'offre, elle m'a pris mes yeux.

\- Nathan ?

Je rassure Zed :

\- Ça va.

Puis je me lève.

\- Je retourne dans la simulation. Et cette fois, tu viens avec moi, j'ordonne à Zed.

Il ne discute pas. Me dirigeant à tâtons, je retourne dans mon caisson de stase. Le sifflement du couvercle qui se remet en place retentit. Puis je ferme les yeux, et lorsque je les rouvre, je vois à nouveau.

Le visage de Galend.

\- Au rapport, Vardek, m'ordonne-t-il sans même un "désolé de t'avoir tué".

Je m'exécute, gardant la mauvaise nouvelle pour la fin. Mais il me devance alors que je m'apprête à lui faire part de la situation en douceur.

\- Tu peux t'arrêter là. Dès que j'ai vu ta tronche, j'ai compris que j'étais dans la merde.

\- Je suis profondément désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous protéger, caporal Nyvershen, s'excuse Zed.

\- Je me sens tout de suite beaucoup mieux dis donc. C'est fou comme les excuses et les bons sentiments ont ce fabuleux pouvoir d'être capable de guérir toutes les plaies de l'âme comme les bobos physiques...

Il a dit ça avec tellement de conviction qu'il me faut un certain temps pour me rendre compte que sa réponse relève du sarcasme.

\- J'y crois pas... Le caporal a un sens de l'humour et il faut que je le découvre alors qu'il est aux portes de la mort ?

Galend me lance un regard vif.

\- J'ai toujours eu de l'humour, Vardek. Toutes ces fois où j'ai menacé de te tirer dessus...

\- Tu veux dire que ce n'étaient pas de _vraies_ menaces ?

Il se contente de hausser un sourcil en réponse.

\- Et maintenant ? demande-t-il ensuite à Zed.

\- Je vais créer une autre réalité virtuelle, plus complète et où vous serez libre d'évoluer normalement, calibrée pour faire s'écouler les quinze ans nécessaires afin que vos esprits rattrapent l'âge qu'ont désormais vos corps. Puis je réveillerai l'équipage indispensable d'ici deux semaines afin qu'ils puissent déterminer si la planète que j'ai ciblé convient à l'établissement d'une colonie Naërienne.

\- Et pour Galend ? je m'enquiers.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux pour assurer la survie du caporal, bien entendu, répond l'ordinateur.

\- Quel est le pourcentage de chances pour que...

\- La ferme, Vardek, m'interrompt Galend dans un magnifique exemple de son amabilité. Je ne veux pas savoir. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera, et rien ne sert de chialer.

\- Personne n'est en train de chialer, je rétorque.

\- Non, mais t'en es ptet pas loin. Crée la nouvelle réalité avant que Vardek ne s'effondre en larmes, Zed, enchaîne-t-il. Je crois que je ne pourrais pas le supporter et je lui logerai direct une autre balle dans la tête.

Et juste comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts, le monde change.

Nous sommes toujours sur Naëria, mais personne n'est plus dupe. Nous savons tous ce qui se passe et ce que ces quinze années de virtualité que nous avons devant nous signifient. Le temps passe, lentement. Nous formons notre propre forme de gouvernement, et reproduisons une société en miniature. Des relations se forment tandis que d'autres se défont. Les gens grandissent - pour certains -, vieillissent - pour d'autres.

Zed est présent dans la simulation mais reste discret. Il a également intégré le fantôme du professeur Val, uniquement pour le bénéfice d'Olyn, me dit-il. Cette dernière est consciente dès les premiers instants que son père est mort et que l'homme qui l'élève n'est qu'une copie, et pourtant, l'amour qu'elle porte au professeur n'en est pas moins fort. Elle sait que lorsqu'elle quittera la simulation, il ne sera plus là pour l'accompagner, et au fil des années je la vois s'investir complètement dans la relation avec son père, afin de compenser pour ce qui va suivre peut-être.

Quant à Galend, nous nous voyons régulièrement. Se sachant en sursis, il a décidé de profiter au maximum de sa vie, ce qui en gros se traduit par une volonté de frôler la mort à chaque seconde. Il m'entraîne malgré moi dans des aventures complètement folles, et je me retrouve à sauter en parachute ou à faire du rafting en compagnie de tout l'équipage militaire du Double Étoile. Ces journées-là passent vite et sont bien remplies, en opposition à celles où je ne fais que rêvasser sur mon balcon, ou celles où je flâne en ville parfois seul ou en compagnie d'Olyn. Et puis un matin, alors que je me rends chez Galend comme à mon habitude, il n'est plus là.

J'avais accepté depuis longtemps qu'il pouvait disparaître à tout instant. Nous organisons des funérailles, sans corps à enterrer. Lors de la veillée funèbre, presque tous les militaires ont leurs anecdotes à raconter sur le caporal Nyvershen, illustrant son courage, son fort caractère, ou encore son impartialité. Son sens de l'humour, lui, restera à jamais un mystère. Et la vie continue.

Quelquefois, le fantôme de Logert revient me hanter. Je l'aperçois du coin de l'oeil, ou bien je rêve de deux yeux vitreux au milieu d'un visage ensanglanté. Zed m'affirme qu'il s'agit simplement d'une conséquence du stress que je ressens, et qu'il ne peut rien faire à ce sujet - que le problème vient de moi, pas de lui. Il n'a jamais intégré Logert dans sa simulation, c'est mon esprit qui le rajoute. Je hausse les épaules et fais avec. Après tout, il y a de bien pires fantômes.

Finalement, au bout de quinze ans, la simulation prend fin, tandis que seulement deux semaines se sont écoulées en temps réel. Le Double Étoile a atteint la planète repérée par Zed, et il ne nous faut pas longtemps pour nous rendre compte qu'elle est parfaite. Son climat est très similaire à celui de notre monde d'origine, la faune et la flore sont exotiques sans être trop hostiles, et la planète se trouve même en orbite autour de deux étoiles, comme Naëria auparavant.

Nous décidons que ce sera notre nouveau chez nous. C'est Olyn qui guide mes pas alors que je descends le long de la rampe. Pour la première fois en quinze ans, mes pieds foulent l'herbe et la terre. Les brins me chatouillent les mollets.

\- L'herbe est violette, m'indique la jeune femme de sa voix douce. Et c'est étrange, on dirait presque qu'elle est striée. Il n'y a aucun nuage dans le ciel, poursuit-elle, c'est une belle journée... Les rayons des soleils se reflètent sur l'écorce argentée des arbres, et tout là-bas on peut apercevoir la mer et ses rouleaux verts bordés d'écume...

Je hoche la tête tandis qu'elle se lance dans une description approfondie des environs.

La splendeur que ces mots dépeignent me restera à jamais invisible, mais je peux sentir l'odeur capiteuse des fleurs sauvages qui embaument l'air, la brise légère qui souffle depuis la mer, apportant des embruns salés, et la chaleur des deux soleils sur mon visage.

Et cela me suffit.


End file.
